Respirated Revenge
by punklau
Summary: Now a husband and father of two, Punk believes his past life with his father is behind him, but it isn't long until Jack Brooks finds himself out walking free in the streets again. With some unexpected revelations and twists, will Punk be able to end him? Forever? Or will Jack succeed in seeking revenge on his estranged children? Explicit language and scenes of a sexual nature.
1. Chapter 1

" _Phil take Sami and Dean to the spare room upstairs. They're gonna be staying with us until I can find them a permanent place."_

 _A sixteen year old Punk looked the other two, sixteen year olds up and down, examining their scarred faces and tattered clothes, looking back to his younger father and nodding._

 _It was a Summer's day, and it looked like they had recruited two new young members to the dark side. There was no doubt going to be a party later on in the house, which meant a night of drunks, drugs and deals being made. But it wasn't like Punk wasn't used to it._

 _He'd seen these two kids down at the race tracks he tended to wander to. They were trouble. Both of them. Both lost souls to the world with no families. The boss of themselves. The worst kind of people. But who was he to judge? He'd just come home last night from a dirty deed, convinced he still had blood underneath his finger nails._

" _One of you can have the bed. One of you can sleep on the floor." Punk said, "Don't you have bags?" He asked them, watching the red haired boy sit down on the bed as the blonde one kicked and scuffed around whilst examining the room._

" _Do we look like the type of boys to have a choice in the clothes we wear?" The blonde one turned as Punk just stared at him, "I'm Dean Ambrose. This is Sami Zayn. We've seen you down at the race tracks a few times." Dean said, "Always got a handful of girls on you, few other troublemakers."_

" _You're the talk of the town." Sami added as Punk folded his arms._

" _Your point being?" Punk raised his eyebrows._

" _Well your old man has helped us out here. Got us off the streets. It would be a real shame if we all didn't get along." Dean said as Punk nodded in a slow agreement._

" _I guess it would." Punk nodded, "But you step on my toes. You know where the door is." Punk warned them, suddenly feeling a small shift next to him as his eight year old little sister shoved him to the side as she looked at the boys she had heard from her room._

" _Who are you?" Sami asked, staring intently at the little girl as Punk stood in front of her, pushing her away behind him._

" _She's my little sister." Punk rolled his eyes, turning around to Elise, "Get out of here." He pushed her as she frowned, running away down the hall and back into her room._

" _Your old man didn't mention anything about a daughter-"_

" _Why would he have to?" Punk looked at Dean who he cut off abruptly, "She's a nuisance. Just ignore her." Punk shook his head, "I don't wanna stand here all day, can we go out or something? I suppose my dad will want me to keep you both under my eye." Punk shrugged._

" _We don't need babysitting." Sami stood up, "But yeah, let's get out of here. We'll come back for the party." He admitted as they walked out of the room one by one, Dean leaving last as he looked down the hall, looking at the little girl standing at her doorway, staring at him._

" _Brooks, she's a creeper."_

" _Don't call me Brooks." Punk shook his head, walking down the stairs as they followed him._

* * *

 _Later on, all three of them indeed came back for the party. Dean had spaced himself among the young women that were attending the party in the large house, and Sami and Punk stood in the kitchen topping up drinks and standing by the fridge._

" _So when did your dad get this huge house?" Sami asked Punk, grabbing a fistful of nuts and pouring them in his mouth._

" _About a year ago now." Punk said, "Doesn't take a genius to figure out how he got the money." Punk said, "It's just an excuse for him to hold these irrelevant parties." Punk rolled his eyes._

" _You know..." Sami began, "I was told that Jack Brooks' son was the complete double of him." He said, "I'm not convinced."_

" _Well the people that say that are-"_

" _Phil..." Elise wandered into the kitchen, rubbing her eyes, in small pyjamas, a small girl for her age._

" _What is it?" Punk looked down at the little girl with no emotion._

" _I can't sleep." She said as Punk rolled his eyes, "I had a bad dream."_

" _Well count sheep or something." Punk shook his head, "Just..." He looked down at her innocence, looking up at him for guidance, "Elise." He grunted with anger, picking her up and walking out of the kitchen, heading for the stairs as he bumped into his dad on the way._

" _Baby girl, what's the matter?" His father… no, his drunk father asked._

" _Had a bad dream." Elise said._

" _About what?" Jack asked._

" _Bad men." She said as Punk looked at his father._

" _No bad men are gonna get to you, princess. Me and your brother will make sure of that. Won't we?" He looked to Punk who nodded with a forced smile to his sister, "Give daddy a kiss, and you get back to sleep ok." Jack said, giving his daughter a goodnight kiss as Punk marched on by upstairs with her._

 _Jack walked on by into the kitchen where Sami had cleared away to find Dean, but none other than his brother stood, removing a beer from the fridge._

" _How long are you going to keep this up?" Dennis shook his head._

" _Keep what up?" Jack played fool as Dennis rolled his eyes._

" _You know what." Dennis said._

" _For as long as I can get away with it." Jack spat, pulling out another beer from the fridge._

" _The boy deserves better, Jack. And you know it." Dennis said, "He deserves the truth. So does Elise."_

" _Sometimes the truth, is better kept a secret." Jack spat, "Brother." He looked his older brother in the eye, "You stay out of my business. Out of my family."_

* * *

Punk woke up through the night, shifting his legs around and sitting at the edge of his bed he shared with his wife, looking back at her as she slept peacefully, a content smile appearing on his face. It wasn't out of the norm for him to wake during the night. He'd had a lot on his mind recently. With his youngest daughter turning one a few days ago, his oldest daughter about to turn three soon. Working five days a week and working around April's own working hours to make sure they were both able to watch the girls, if it so happened that Dean or Elise couldn't watch them. They did have their own handful.

He walked out of bed, opening the bedroom door quietly and tip toeing down the hall. Their new house, well, not so new anymore, their house of near one year, was a giant upgrade from the house they were living at before. It had three bedrooms, a proper back garden for the girls to play in, a bigger kitchen and living room. It was just better as a whole. Nothing more to say really.

He walked into Harper's room, smiling as he seen her fast asleep in her cot, her blanket kicked off, a restless sleeper like her mother.

She was beautiful. A precious little thing since the moment she arrived. She was quiet but such a handful. Her big brown eyes and fair hair just reminded him of her mother everytime he looked at her. In fact, both his daughters had their looks from their mother. Which wasn't a bad thing. Not at all.

He and AJ had learned over the past year that having two infant children was extremely tiring, but not a day went by where he knew where he'd be without his daughters and wife. They made his life complete. He knew he'd be nothing without them. Nothing but a sad act hiding in the shadow of his father.

He took Harper's blanket, shook it out and placed it back over her body, not wanting his youngest baby to get cold. She was starting to pick up on words and take her first steps, something Liesel was quite accustomed to now. The three year old was walking and talking, causing complete destruction for her parents. She was a lot like Punk in that respect.

She slept in a bed now. His baby girl was all grown up it seemed. She had her own decorated room, of course picked out by AJ. She still looked so small to be in a bed, but she was small for her age, taking that respectfully from her mom and auntie.

He'd tiptoed into her room now, laughing as he noticed her covers were also all over the place. What happened to sleeping peacefully?

Liesel had started ballet a few weeks ago, and oh how she loved it. Especially when she had the best teacher around, her own mother. Since she wasn't old enough for school, and neither Punk or AJ wanted to send her to daycare just yet, they decided that they have her start ballet, well… AJ decided. It kept her occupied and she also just so happened to love it.

He done the same for Liesel as he done for Harper and shook her covers back out evenly, placing them over her and pressing a kiss on her head.

The best part about being a father, in his opinion, was just knowing he could be there for his girls. That they could come to him if they were ever in need, even if they were young. They knew him as their daddy, and they knew him as the most important man in their life. That meant everything to him.

He headed back to his own room after checking on the girls and heading to the toilet since he was up. He realised it was nearly time to get up for work, for both he and AJ, and he was hoping to squeeze in another hour of sleep before a hectic day began.

"Why are you up?" AJ asked in a grumble, turning around to face him after being laid on her stomach, shuffling over beside him with her eyes still shut.

"Couldn't sleep." Punk told her softly, "You have the girls today, right?" He whispered.

Some days, where AJ had to take her higher girls for lessons, which happened quite a lot, he had to take the girls to the tattoo parlour he worked at, and have them behind the counter without customers noticing. His boss wasn't happy about it, but he was one of the best tattoists in the parlour, and gained a lot of customers from people requesting for him specifically. He assumed that's why he was let off with it.

Sometimes Harper would just take a nap in her play pen, whilst Liesel would sit up and draw on some spare paper, and ask him if her drawings were good. She was fascinated by his drawings. Just like her mother was.

"Yeah." AJ nodded, "What time are you working until?" She asked softly, not wishing to open her eyes, or else it would sink in that she had to get up soon and get ready for a day of work and chaos with her daughters.

"I'll be home for dinner." Punk told her, "You're off early today, aren't you?" He asked as she nodded.

"Yeah. I think I'll take the girls to the park or something. Tire them out so they can have their nap when I get home." She said. They were wise, but most of all loving parents. For two scared young adults who had no clue what to do with a baby at the beginning, they had definitely evolved and overcame many obstacles. Parenthood was just a thing they had great knowledge of now.

"Liesel hates the park." Punk said.

"No." AJ shook her head, finally opening up her eyes and looking up at him, "Liesel hates being on her feet." AJ said. Ever since they had taken Liesel's stroller from her since she was more than capable to walk, she had became fussy with walking long distances, sometimes cogging a piggy back ride from her father.

"I suppose that's true." Punk laughed, suddenly hearing the alarm go off beside AJ's bedside cabinet, watching her turn around and hit snooze, sighing loudly and sitting up as he watched her.

"When can we have another night to ourselves?" Punk asked, watching his wife closely, nothing but a vest and skimpy shorts covering her, propping himself up on his elbow as he watched her walk around the room with a grin.

Sometimes, if they were lucky, Elise and Dean would take the kids for a night, or sometimes even Sami would take the girls for the night, just to give AJ and Punk some alone time. AJ and Punk both done the same for Dean and Elise when they needed a break.

"Soon." AJ smiled, opening their curtains and walking around to Punks side of the bed, "But… I do have a spare twenty minutes in the shower just now." She smirked, taking his hand and pulling him out of the bed as he willingly followed her.

* * *

"Say ahh, baby girl." AJ smiled, sitting at the corner of the table where Harper sat at the top in her high chair, enjoying her breakfast with the help from AJ.

"Ahh. Da da da!" Harper banged her fists on her high chair table as she pointed to her father with a smile whilst enjoying her breakfast her mother was helping her with.

"Hi, princess." Punk laughed, stroking his youngest daughter's cheek whilst his eldest sat beside him at the table, eating her cereal loudly.

"Daddy, you… you go work t'day?" Liesel questioned as Punk nodded.

"Yeah." Punk nodded, "I have to go to work. But you and your sister are gonna go with mommy today. I'll see you later on when I come home." He told her as she nodded with a smile.

"We go dance?" Liesel asked.

"Yeah." Punk nodded, "You can tell me what you learned when I get home." He flicked under her chin playfully as she giggled.

Liesel and Harper were very much alike but different in so many ways too. It was hard to compare them when Harper was still just an infant baby, and Liesel was a little older, but Punk could tell they were going to be troublemakers in the near future.

"Maybe if you're lucky, daddy will get a pizza for dinner when he comes home." AJ smiled across to Punk as he nodded.

"Oh, you think so, do you?" He laughed, "Only if I choose what kind."

"Well I'd say that's pretty unfair. You know me and Liesel don't like it with a lot of things on it." AJ said, "It's two against one here." AJ smiled as Punk laughed.

"Liesel, baby. What do you want?" Punk turned to his daughter whilst AJ lifted Harper from her high chair.

"What ev you want, daddy." Liesel grinned up to her father as he turned to AJ with a smug smile. His daughters were very much daddy's girls, and played to the beat of his drum, and he knew it annoyed AJ.

"Hey, Liesel." AJ said, "Us girls need to stick together." She said as Liesel just finished off her breakfast with a smile as Harper stayed perched at the side of her hip, pulling her mother's hair and giggling.

Breakfast time was always a joy.

* * *

"Beautiful. Absolutely beautiful."

"He went off to work. She took them with her to her studio… or whatever it is she does."

"Little beauties." Jack croaked, running his finger over the captured photograph of AJ on her way to work with the girls earlier this morning, "My grand babies are growing fast." He admitted, feeling a sense of attachment to the little girls he viewed. At first, he was against the idea of grandchildren, and granddaughters especially. But now It kilt him to be behind bars for his second year. He vowed. Oh how he vowed, that he would get out of this god forsaken place, and get his own back on his own children for putting him in here.

Phil and Elise were as good as dead to him now.

* * *

 **A/N; And Mr Brooks Senior is looking for revenge. There's something we didn't see coming. Right ;) Lol. Don't worry, not just gonna have it about Jack getting out of prison and going after Punk and Elise. There will be a lot more twists and turns that I have up my sleeve, including a lot of past flashbacks, some detours into Punk's mother's life and more! Hope you enjoy and please REVIEW to let me know what you think. It's where I get the inspiration from, knowing you guys are enjoying it. Thanks again. -punklau**


	2. Chapter 2

"I got pizza!" Punk exclaimed as he got home later on after a hard working day, clutching a family sized pizza in one hand, his car keys in the other, hearing little feet scamper out of of the living room, watching Liesel run out to find him.

"Daddy." She grinned, already in her pyjamas after taking a bath with her sister. It was too hard for AJ to bathe them one at a time, so she just thought… why not put them both in the bath. Liesel was old enough to hold herself up and content herself, which gave her time to make sure Harper was ok, as she was just one years old.

"Hi, baby." Punk smiled, "Are you hungry?" He asked as she nodded with enthusiasm, jumping up and down, "Ok, well go sit at the table, I'll get some plates." He said, following her into the kitchen as she sat at the kitchen table, kneeling up as she watched him eagerly, hungry for her dinner as her mother walked in with Harper swinging at her hip.

"Hey." AJ smiled as Punk turned around, smiling at the sight of his wife and youngest daughter, always smiling at that sight.

"Hey." Punk smiled, stroking Harper's cheek whilst pressing a soft kiss on AJ's cheek.

"How was work?" AJ smiled, taking a seat at the table with her other baby girl, strapping Harper into her high chair whilst her husband sorted out their dinner onto plates.

"It was ok. Busy." Punk said, "Really busy actually. Had a cover up of a guy's ex wife's name first thing in the morning." Punk rolled his eyes, "Awkward." He said as she laughed.

"Small talk?" She asked as he sat down their plates, leaving the box over on the counter incase anyone wanted seconds… anyone, aka him.

He took a seat beside Liesel, across from his wife and smiled, glad to be home with his favourite people. Watching Harper as she giggled and babbled nonsense to herself whilst swinging her legs back and forth on her high chair, whilst Liesel sat beside him munching her dinner, and looking at his wife who was just enjoying the silence.

"What did you get up to?" Punk asked as AJ turned to Liesel.

"Liesel, tell daddy what you got up to today." AJ smiled, watching as Liesel hopped down from the chair and stood in the middle of the kitchen, showing off her ballet skills as Punk watched.

"Hey, look at you." Punk smiled, "Did you learn that today?" He asked as Liesel nodded with a proud smile.

"She was first to get the hang of it." AJ smiled, "Weren't you?" She looked to Liesel with a proud smile as she nodded, hopping back up on the seat and tucking back into her dinner.

"Then mommy took us to the park." Liesel said with a smile, "And we got ice cream." She smiled, "Harper fell asleep on the swing." Liesel laughed as Punk smiled, turning to his wife for confirmation.

"She did." AJ nodded to Punk, "I put her on one of those baby swings. She just conked right out." AJ laughed, "Didn't you, baby?" She stroked Harper's cheek as the infant smiled at the attention.

"I guess it does tire them out then, huh?" Punk laughed as AJ nodded.

"Sure does. They'll both be fast asleep for seven." AJ smiled, knowing that even her eldest daughter looked sleepy. They were up early, and Liesel was very active throughout the day. And despite how AJ and Punk felt like they were growing so quickly, they were both still infants.

"What'd you want to do tomorrow, Liesel? Daddy's off work so-"

"Can we watch Frozen?" Liesel tilted her head, looking up at her father who rolled his eyes.

He had to admit. He liked it the first few times he watched it (without letting his wife know) but he'd now watched it maybe one thousand times, and it was slowly beginning to make him lose his mind.

"You don't wanna go out?" Punk asked her as she shook her head.

"Frozen." She said firmly as Punk looked at AJ with a frown as she laughed.

"Good luck." AJ smiled as Punk just shook his head, turning to Liesel and watching her enjoy her pizza happily. He was just glad that his only problem with Liesel as it was right now, was having to watch a stupid Disney film on repeat. He was just happy he wasn't out breaking boys necks for breaking her heart. He was enjoying this time span while it lasted.

* * *

"She's finally asleep." Punk said whilst walking into he and AJ's bedroom, "So much for the park tiring them out." He said, looking over at his wife who sat up in bed watching the TV in their room, watching her turn to him with a tired smile.

She was lucky to have him. He was such a great father and always made sure she was happy and getting her rest. He effortlessly put everyone before himself. To think that just around four years ago he was out on the streets doing the most heinous things. Of course, he wasn't behind all of those orders. But still… it went to show that people can change. No… Punk never needed to change. This man was who she knew he was. He was never a cold blooded killer.

"I missed you today." She frowned, watching as he stripped down to his boxers. She hated when he worked late. She missed him around the house or occasionally popping into her studio with the girls for a visit. But it was life for two working parents who loved their children and wanted to make ends meet for them. It paid off when they could afford little vacations with the girls, or new outfits for them, or endless Christmas and birthday presents.

"I missed you too." Punk said in almost a groan, collapsing down in the bed beside her, watching her turn the tv off and shuffle into him.

"Is there anything you want to talk about?" She asked him as he looked down with raised eyebrows.

"Not that I know of-"

"I found the letters your dad has been sending to you." AJ said, sitting up against the headboard as he positioned himself the same, "You can talk to me about him, you know."

"I don't wanna talk about him." Punk said bluntly, "He isn't worth discussing or even thinking about. The letters are basic. He's asking me to visit. He's asking me how the girls are, how you are, how I'm getting on at work. He's realised that he's beneath me now, and I couldn't care less." Punk said, "Ok?" He turned to her as she nodded.

"It doesn't have to be a touchy subject. We don't have to make it awkward when we talk about him." AJ said as he looked her in the eye.

"He tried to rape you. He sent Liesel to an orphanage in Russia and he nearly had me put in prison for life." Punk said, "It can never be, not a touchy subject." He said as she nodded slowly.

"I just feel like you aren't letting go yet." She admitted.

"Letting go of what?" Punk asked.

"Him. Your past. Invictus." AJ said, "If you had let it go, you wouldn't be so defensive everytime I bring it up."

"I don't get defensive, April. I just don't like talking about him." Punk told her bluntly.

"Are you ever going to-"

"What?" Punk cut her off, "Go see him? No." He answered her quickly, "He sends Elise the same rubbish too. He's turning to us out of desperation now that he knows he's nothing but a rotting scum behind bars." Punk said, "He's nothing but a bad memory."

"Say you screwed up big time with Liesel and Harper, and you somehow whine up in prison. Wouldn't you expect them to come visit you-"

"First of all, that will never happen. Second of all, whose side are you on?" He shook his head.

"There are no sides, Phil. You seem to be under the illusion that you're both still at war. Clearly." AJ shook her head, "He is in prison. He's nothing now. He can't harm us, touch us, talk to us. It's over… which is why I think you should go see him-"

"It's over, exactly. Which means we move on, and we forget about him." Punk said, "What do you expect me to say to him? Hey dad, how's prison? Last time we spoke you'd taken my daughter and put her in an orphanage half way across the world." Punk mimicked as she turned away, "Honestly, why are you all of a sudden team Jack-"

"Don't you dare." She spat, pointing her finger at him, "No one hates that man more than I do." She spat seriously, "But I do not want my daughters' father sulking around with a cloud over his head. Your conscience is still full."

"So now you're a mind reader?" He turned to her.

"No, but I am your wife. And I know when something is troubling you." She said, "Just… think about it, at least."

"No." Punk said, looking in her eyes.

"Phil-"

"No, April." Punk spat, "You can't convince me, alright. It isn't happening. I don't want to go near him. I don't want to talk to him, see him… it hurts to be even breathing the same air as him." He said, "Just leave it alone." Punk said as she nodded, folding her arms and looking away from him as the room filled up with an awkward silence.

It was unusual for AJ to be saying this, she was definitely not team Jack. She never was or would be. But she believed her husband was still burdened everyday by the thought of his father, and she hated it. She wanted him to go talk to him, talk about why he'd done what he'd done to him, discuss why he'd been so cruel over the years. Maybe then Punk would get the answers he needed to move on. Properly. Because she was hoping that two years in prison had maybe benefited Jack, and made him see just a little sense. His letters seemed genuine, and in every one he asked about the girls, how they were, how he longed to be a grandfather to them, and how sorry he was, how much of a 'bad place' he was in, and how much being in prison had opened his eyes properly. But who was she to say they letters were genuine. Maybe she was just being gullible.

"Now it's awkward." Punk stated the obvious, "We made an agreement, before we got married, when my dad had gone to prison, that the nightmare was over, that we could be free, and live our lives." He said, "Of course he's going to be on my mind. But that's between me and myself. It's my own problems. Just… don't interfere." He said, "I'm fine, really."

"I'm your wife." She stated.

"And I am your husband." He nodded, "Leave it." He said as she rolled her eyes and folded her arms tighter, "And don't go in a stroppy mood with me." He told her, poking his finger at her side as she pushed it away, lightly poking her again as she got more agitated as he done it more frequently.

It wasn't long before he was tickling her completely as he mounted her, watching her laugh and squirm around on the bed as he knelt up on the soft mattress.

"Phil!" She exclaimed through laughter, "Phil, stop it!" She giggled, trying to push his tickling hands away whilst he enjoyed the teasing.

"Then don't go in a mood with me." He told her, continuing to tickle her as she nodded.

"Ok. Ok." She gasped, "But stop tickling me." She pushed him away, rolling him over onto his back as she lay on top of him, placing his hands down onto the mattress as she smiled, pressing a kiss on his lips softly, "You know I just worry about you, that's all."

"I know." Punk nodded, "But it's something I deal with on my own. I'm not unhappy, trust me. I've never been happier." He told her as she smiled, pressing another kiss on his lips, only this time it deepened whilst he laced his fingers through her hair, the only thing pausing them from going any further was his cell phone vibrating on the night stand.

He moaned, picking the phone up to check the caller ID.

"Who is it?" AJ asked.

"Elise." Punk said, "I should answer it." He said as she nodded, rolling off him as he sat up, answering the call, "Hey."

AJ watched as he stood up, his frame beginning to pace as he looked like he had a hard time taking in the phone call.

"Woah, slow down, Lise." Punk said, "Slow down."

AJ watched him, sitting up in their messy bed with her legs in a basket, watching him closely as he began to run his hand through his hair, shutting his eyes to shut out what he was hearing, panicking her completely.

"I'll be over right now. Don't move, ok." He said, hanging up as he frantically ran around the room for his clothes as AJ stood up.

"What is it? Phil-"

"Dean's been done in."


	3. Chapter 3

"What do you mean?" AJ stood up, looking on as Punk shimmied on his jeans quickly.

"Elise said he practically crawled in the door. He can't talk to her, he's a mess. I gotta… I gotta go see if he's ok." Punk said, worried for his best friend and his sister for that matter.

"I'll come with you-"

"No… no, you gotta stay here, stay with the girls. I won't be long, and I'll keep you updated." Punk told her as she looked on with fear, watching as he ran out the room quickly but quietly, making sure he didn't wake his daughter's whilst heading out in a frantic wave.

* * *

"Talk to me, baby. What… What happened?" Elise asked, having got Dean on the couch, examining him and cleaning him up as he shook his head, refusing to speak, not knowing if he had the energy to. He'd just gone out to the store whilst she put the kids to bed- little two year old Shay and seven year old Toni- when he emerged back into the house half an hour later in a bloody mess.

"Can't… didn't see-"

"You didn't see who it was? Someone done this intentionally?" She asked as he nodded slowly, gasping for a breath as she placed a cup of water at his mouth, helping him drink it, "Did they know you?" She asked as he nodded.

"Me… you, the kids… there was a few of them." Dean groaned, almost ashamed at this attack, ashamed to look so weak. But he really didn't have a chance. It was so sudden. And there was only one of him, and approximately three or four of them. He didn't stand a chance. He was lucky he got out whilst he could.

"What hurts, baby?" She asked, hating to see him like this.

"Legs...arm… r-ribs." He gasped. If she didn't know any better, he'd definitely received some broken ribs. She wanted the head of whoever had done this to him. She was angry and upset and worried. The first person she could think of was Phil, who could maybe try and solve this out.

"We're gonna have to take you to the hospital." Elise said. Without a doubt, he had severe injuries, and he needed to be looked at, and she wanted to contact the police too. This was unacceptable.

"No… no… I'm fine-"

"It isn't up for debate, Dean." Elise spat at his stubbornness. His head could have been falling off and he'd insist he was fine.

Just as she was cleaning up his face from the seeping cuts, Punk burst through the door, running into the living room where they were and looking on.

"Hey, man." Punk said, looking down, "Hey." Punk nodded to his sister, pressing a hand on her shoulder comfortingly, "What happened?" Punk asked.

"He just got jumped." Elise shrugged, "He didn't see who it was, but they knew him, knew him, knew me, knew the kids. I have no idea who'd want to hurt him. We're not involved in that life anymore."

"It always comes back to find you though, doesn't it?" Punk said, "At least dad was right about that." He said as Elise turned away, "Are you taking him to the hospital?" Punk asked his sister, looking down at Dean who looked in severe bloody pain.

"Why don't you take him. I'll stay here with the kids. Maybe you could..." Her voice turned to a whisper, "See if he really seen anything. He likes to act all macho around me." She told him as Punk nodded.

"Ok." Punk nodded, "Let's go, man." Punk said, helping Dean up slowly, wrapping his arm around his neck as he helped him out of the house and into the car, promising his little sister that he'd keep her posted just like he did with his wife.

* * *

"Mr Ambrose has a fractured wrist, a broken leg, two broken ribs and one nasty concussion." A doctor told Punk who waited outside in the waiting room.

"That all?" Punk laughed as the doctor seen through his sarcasm, "He coming home?" Punk asked quickly.

"We're gonna keep him in tonight. His concussion is pretty bad, and we've still not finished casting him up yet." The doctor said, "He's free to leave first thing in the morning." The doctor said as Punk nodded.

"Ok, thank you." Punk smiled gratefully, walking on into the room Dean was in, watching as a nurse finished casting his wrist.

"I'll come back to his leg in a few minutes." She said politely as Punk nodded, watching her walk out the room, waiting for her to leave before turning back to Dean who seemed a little less in pain now after being drugged up in pain meds.

"You really didn't see who it was?" Punk asked him, folding his hands in his jean pockets, watching Dean shake his head.

"I have no idea, man. Honestly." Dean said, "I wouldn't lie to you." Dean said honestly, "I thought we were past all this shit. I told Elise that there'd be no more of this. No more worrying. No more unknown attacks-"

"This didn't happen before, Dean." Punk shook his head in confusion.

"Yeah, but now we're on the other side, aren't we?" Dean said, "I'm betting my entire life that your father is still running a business from behind bars. And I bet you he is doing everything and anything to get back at you and Elise for putting him in jail." Dean said, "And you know he plays dirty."

"He sends me letters almost every week. Nice letters-"

"Yeah, and he sends Elise them too, but you don't seriously think they're genuine?" Dean asked, "C'mon, the guy is a human trap." Dean said, "Gets everyone falling in."

"I think he's already won over AJ." Punk said, "Before I came out to see if you were ok, she was talking about how I should go see him, how his letters were genuine-"

"She's obviously forgotten what he's like. I mean… it has been two years." Dean said.

"Yeah." Punk nodded, "I haven't forgotten." He told him, "You think this was to do with him?"

"C'mon." Dean rolled his eyes, "Of course it's to do with him." Dean said, "I don't know what he's up to, but I'd watch out if I were you. Keep the girls close. Walk AJ to and from work. Keep an eye on things-"

"Do you know something I don't?" Punk folded his arms as he looked at Dean, watching as his friend looked at the ground, "Dean." Punk said sternly as Dean looked up at him.

"Have you been to Invictus in a while?" Dean asked as Punk shook his head, "It's been taken over. Once you signed away your half ownership, and obviously your dad couldn't run it from inside, it was taken over by another group. Me and Sami checked it out, they know your dad, we think he's sent them to take over and run the business whilst he's inside. I could bet my life it was guys from there who attacked me tonight." Dean said, "It's a new team. None of the boys who were there when we were, are there anymore. My guess is they've either fled, or they've been killed off." Dean said, "But invictus still runs, and aslong as that runs, your father is still in business and control, which means… none of us are off the hook here. There could still be a death sentence, or an attack around the corner for us." Dean said, "I don't know these guys, but they're good. They're young and they take orders, which me and you both know your father likes."

"So what are you saying exactly?" Punk shook his head.

"I'm saying be careful." Dean said, "We gotta look into this more, Punk. You know none of this is over until your dad says so. Right?" He said.

"Who said we have to play to the beat of my dad's drum?" Punk said, shaking his head suddenly at the thought of his wife and daughter's, "I don't want April and the kids involved. I don't want April worrying. She can't find out about this. I don't want her to-"

"Then we don't tell her. Her or Elise. As far as they're concerned. I was jumped on the street by some thugs. My wallet was taken, but I'm alright." Dean shrugged, "But we gotta sort this shit out, man." Dean said as Punk nodded.

"Yeah." Punk nodded, "It's my day off tomorrow. I'm looking after the girls, but I'll manage to check things out. I guess Invictus still feels like mine. But I'll go in, wear a hat, keep my head down, check things out."

"I'll come-"

"No." Punk shook his head, "You don't want Elise to find out? Well she will when she sees you sneaking off with a broken everything the next night after you've been jumped. Just stay at home and rest. I'll deal with it." He said as Dean sighed with a nod.

"Just be careful. Ok?" He said as Punk nodded.

"No one knows this game better than I do." Punk said.

"We haven't been in _this game_ for a long time, Punk. And yeah, your father knows it better than you do, and I'd be damned if he isn't in charge of this group that's taken over Invictus." Dean said as Punk sighed.

"I'll find a way to do this discreetly." Punk said, "My father might be good, but he's behind god damn bars. He can't be that good." He shook his head, "I'll go tomorrow and check things out."


	4. Chapter 4

"Where have you been?" AJ asked, watching as Punk walked through the door next morning, running out into the hall, "You complete asshole." She roughly pushed him, "No call, no text, nothing!" She yelled as he cracked his neck from side to side.

"I'm sorry." Punk apologised, "I stayed with Dean at the hospital. Elise had to stay with the kids, and I didn't want to leave him." Punk told her.

"I should have been at work an hour ago." She stared at him with daggered eyes.

"I'm sorry, but Dean's been pretty hurt-"

"Call me next time you want to stay and hold his hand all night." She spat, walking away to get dressed for her late class as he watched with a sigh.

Of course he wasn't really at the hospital last night. Instead of worrying what to do with the girls today when he planned to go to Invictus, he figured he go last night on his way home from the hospital…

* * *

 _Punk got out his car, near 3am, looking on at the night club that he used to partly own, having done many things in the club, including countless despicable decisions. But he wasn't here to think back to past times, he was here to put his head down and check around the place._

 _He walked in, pushing through the doors into the loud club, making his way to the bar, pushing by all the people, his chest thumping from the loud, beaten music. He was convinced he was getting too old for things like this._

" _What can I get you, handsome?" A waitress smiled, leaning over the bar into Punk's face as he smiled her way. He may have been married, and knew there was only one woman for him in this life, but… he had to be convincing._

" _What are you offering?" Punk smiled back as he took his hands away from the counter, sliding his wedding band off and slipping it in his jean pocket._

" _Anything for you." She smiled as he took his cubs hat from his head, looking up at her as she tilted her head._

" _You look..." She paused and shook her head._

" _Look like?" Punk asked as she just shook her head._

" _Doesn't matter." She told him, "I have other customers. What can I get you?" She asked seriously this time._

" _Pepsi will do." He said, ignoring her strange stare at his order, but nevertheless watching her walk away to get him the drink._

 _He turned around on his stool, looking around closely, suddenly looking over to where his father's office was, watching a few men empty out of it, looking closely at them. Dean was right. It was no one they knew. It was completely fresh faces. Young faces. But you wasn't good. You meant quick and fast with nothing to lose, a lot like him a few years ago._

" _Here you go." The waitress placed the drink down as he put down the money._

" _Thanks." He nodded to her, turning back around to the guys who'd sat down over in the corner, watching as they spoke amongst themselves. He knew he wasn't going to get any information from just staring at them all night. He figured he'd join the other side. The side he was always used to being opposite of._

 _He neglected his drink despite not drinking much, walking over to them with his head down and cubs hat on, looking across as they all silenced and looked up at him._

" _Toilets are down that way." One of the guys pointed as Punk shook his head._

" _I need a job." Punk said as they all exchanged glances with one another, "I heard you guys are willing to help." He said._

" _Do you have payment upfront?" A man stood up as Punk looked him in the eye, watching him stare into his soul intently, wondering the same thoughts as the waitress had._

" _Maybe." Punk nodded, "You talk me through it and I'll decided whether I want to trust you or not." Punk said as the man nodded._

" _My office is that way." He said as Punk nodded. Not so long ago that was his office, this was his club, this was his world. He didn't need directed._

 _Punk headed into the office with the man in charge (it seemed) followed him._

" _I'm Cain." The man extended his hand to Punk as Punk shook it._

" _I'm..." Punk paused, "I'm Stuart." He smiled as Cain nodded, taking a seat as Punk sat across._

" _Ok, Stuart. What can I help you with?" Cain asked with a smile._

 _He was a young man, barely even hit puberty in Punk's opinion. He looked like a baby, and it was then he realised, this boy was being trained to be the new him. It saddened him, because he knew one would ever be as good to his father as he was._

" _You're the boss?" Punk asked as Cain nodded._

" _Strictly speaking, no. Right now speaking, yes." He nodded._

" _I wanna talk strictly. Who runs this? If I'm gonna be putting money in your mouths I wanna know who it's going to and what's going to happen."_

" _The boss is serving a prison sentence." Cain said, "Not that it's any of your business."_

" _Well I used to come to this club. A lot of years ago. And you boys were never here. It was another group of guys. Much more handsome." Punk said as Cain looked unimpressed._

" _Not that it concerns you… but the boss is starting fresh again."_

" _From inside a prison?" Punk tilted his head._

" _He has connections." Cain said, "Look, if you're here to just talk shit and waste my time, then you can get the hell out." Cain said, "It's simple."_

" _Just getting acquainted." Punk smiled, "How'd he find you?" Punk asked as Cain got more and more suspicious, leaning back on his chair._

" _I was in prison with him. Only serving a few months, but we got talking, he promised me big things and big money. Said he'd take me in like a son-"_

" _What good is a dad who is in prison?" Punk asked as Cain looked across at him._

" _What's it to you?" Cain asked, "You have five seconds to tell me the job you want done, or I'll have you personally lifted from here."_

" _Ok… Ok." Punk put his hands up, taking his wallet out and looking across at Cain, "A guy by the name of Joe Kent. Just out of prison on appeal a few days ago." Punk said as Cain looked across at Punk taking money from his wallet, his eyes catching onto the picture on the inside of his wallet. The faces seemed familiar to him. Like he'd seen them. He wasn't sure how when it was a young woman with two infant girls, and then it him like a ton of bricks, and he realised his gut instinct was right._

" _Now what would that wife think of this?" Cain smiled as Punk looked at the picture in his wallet, looking up at Cain slowly, "Pretty latina wife, two daughters, dark green tormented eyes." Cain smiled, "I'm finally getting to meet Phil Brooks, aren't I?" Cain smiled as Punk put his cash away, placing his wallet back into the back of his jean pocket._

" _Busted." Punk smiled, "Listen man, I just wanted to stop by to my home away from home, see how things are going on, see who's in charge." Punk said, "Believe it or not, I sat in that chair not that long ago-"_

" _Yeah? Well I sit on it now." Cain said, "I suggest that if you don't want to leave your wife a widow and your children fatherless, you get out of my club, and don't come back." Cain stood up as Punk stood up in sync._

" _You're a child." Punk laughed, "You think you intimidate me?" He asked, "I've picked things like you off the bottom of my shoe. No one knows this job better than I do, so I suggest you shut your mouth. Don't speak about my wife or kids. And pretend that I never came here tonight." Punk said as Cain sniggered, watching suddenly as Punk darted for him, grabbing him by the neck and slamming him against the wall._

" _I'm serious, kid." Punk spat, choking the life out of the boy as he held him up against the wall, "One word to anyone, and I will come for you, and show you how this job is really done." Punk spat, "Don't forget where I've come from." Punk said, using his name to an advantage for the first time in a lot of years._

 _Cain nodded, knowing that anything in result of Jack Brooks would be dangerous._

" _Yes, Phil. I won't say anything." Punk mimicked as Cain ignored him, tightening his grip around his neck._

" _Y-yes… Yes Phil… Won't- Won't say anything." Cain choked as Punk dropped him to the ground._

" _Good." Punk nodded, "If anyone asks, I changed my mind on the job. But I thanked you for the pleasant conversation." Punk said, turning his back and walking out as Cain sat clutching his swollen neck, grunting at the embarrassment and fear he felt._

* * *

"Take the day off." Punk said as he walked into he and AJ's bedroom, watching her run around in just a towel, extremely late for work, thankfully the girls were still sleeping.

"I can't do that." AJ said as Punk rolled his eyes.

"You can. One of our friends had a rough night. I'm sure your classes will understand." He said as she shook her head.

"No. I have to go. If you'd text, I could have let everyone know that I was going to be in later. They're going to be waiting on me." AJ said as Punk rolled his eyes.

"C'mon..." Punk sighed, shutting their bedroom door behind him, walking around to her and pulling her into him by her towel.

"No, Phil. I'm already running late as it is." She said, "You didn't even call me. I was worried sick." She said, about to walk by him when he pulled her back by the arm, pulling her into him tightly as he latched his lips onto hers.

He ripped her towel from her and stripped off his shirt, watching her tumble back on the bed as he mounted her, knowing she just couldn't say no. As soon as he touched her she'd grow weak and powerless, and he took pride in that.

"Phil..." She moaned, feeling his wet lips trail to her neck, her train of thought leaving the station quickly as she realised she wasn't going anywhere, not under his watch.

"Can't say no, can you?" He laughed, tugging at her ear lobe, wandering his hand down to her wet centre, massaging her clit in rhythmical circles as she went rigid on the bed.

"Oh, that feels so good." She groaned in pleasure as he smiled, continuing to kiss her neck, sometimes leaving sloppy kisses on her breasts that left her breathless.

"Yeah? Get on your hands and knee's." He whispered in her ear as he leaned back, unbuckling his jeans as he watched her climb onto her hands and knees, leering her hips from side to side to tease him, "You're already soaking." He sniggered whilst kneeling behind her, stroking himself up and down whilst he teased the tip of his length down her dripping slit, watching her fists curl into the sheets beneath her.

"Phil… Oh, please… please." She begged for the torment to stop, suddenly feeling his length slip inside her, shuddering her completely as she lowered herself down with her ass still present in the air.

"You're so tight." Punk moaned expressively, digging his fingernails into her hips as he began to thrust himself into her quickly, his hip bones crashing down against her perfect ass as she moaned loudly.

"Oh, yes! Yes! Just like that… Oh, God… harder. Harder." She begged quickly as he thrust into her at a harder pace, feeling her walls shake beneath him as he enjoyed nothing more than her tight, wet walls clutching him like a glove.

"Harder?" Punk asked her as he slowed down, thrusting into him agonizingly slowly, dragging his length slowly along that precious little g-spot, feeling her frustration through her groaning.

"Oh, Phil please… please faster." She asked with almost tears welling in her eyes, "Baby, please." She asked as he smirked, picking up his pace again as she clutched the sheets tightly, rolling her head back as the sound of skin hitting skin echoed the room.

"Yeah, you like it rough, don't you?" Punk laughed, grabbing a fistful of hair in front of him, pulling it back as she smirked, her head leaning back at the hands of him as he kept a grab of her hair and a quick pace inside her.

"Oh, yes! Yes! That's it… right there." She moaned loudly, feeling suddenly as he tangled his hands down beneath her, massaging her clit rapidly to quicken her release, sensing her need for it as he continued to thrust into her quickly for his own pleasure.

"Right here?" Punk asked her.

"Yes! Oh, Phil… God, yes!" She moaned, "Give it to me."

"Cum for me. I want to feel you. That'ta girl." He slapped her ass, letting her hair go as she giggled.

"Mmm, do it again." She smirked, feeling his hand slap down on her ass again, wincing slightly but with a smile.

"Shit, April-"

"Oh, Phil… I'm so close. Yes!" She yelled loudly, feeling suddenly as her muscles spasmed, everything going tense as he hit perfectly on her g-spot, her juices pouring out as he continued to thrust inside her, watching her shivering body collapse down on the bed, her ass still in the air for him as he continued to slap it and fuck her hard.

"Yeah? You came? Did you cum, baby?" Punk asked her as she shuddered at his fingers still massaging her clit, feeling his own release right around the corner, "Shit, April."

He felt his length twitch inside her as he spilled himself out, his seed running through her as he clenched her hips tightly, groaning in pleasure as he spilled every last drop inside her.

"Fuck." He gasped, pulling out once he'd gone soft, collapsing down on the bed as she collapsed down beside him, suddenly feeling her slap his chest hard.

"Look what you've done." She spat as he looked down in confusion, "I can't go this late now." She said as Punk laughed softly.

"Well good. You're at that damn studio every day. You never take a day off. You deserve to put your feet up."

"You're just saying that because I just let you fuck me." She rolled her eyes as he laughed, both of their breaths still not back to normal, their bodies sticky and sweaty, the room smelling of sex.

"Maybe." Punk said, "But I am serious. You deserve a day off." He said as she smiled, her smile fading.

"I hope Dean is ok." She sighed as he nodded, pulling the sheets over them.

"He will be." Punk said, "It was just some thugs. Stole his wallet and ran. He'll be alright. It's nothing to worry about." Punk lied as AJ nodded, pressing a kiss on his chest.

"I love you." She smiled.

"I love you too."


	5. Chapter 5

"That was Elise who called." AJ said, making her way into the kitchen where Punk was with Liesel, "Dean's gotten home and he's doing ok. I guess he just needs rest." AJ said as Punk nodded, in the middle of some arts and crafts time with Liesel later on in the day, allowing her to get messy with some paint. Harper was having her normal afternoon nap upstairs, and would wake soon for dinner.

"He'll be ok, April. Don't worry, ok?" Punk said as AJ nodded.

"What are you painting, Liesel?" AJ asked her daughter who sat beside Punk, her hands covered in paint as she waved them over the paper. It was a good job she and Punk were wearing old clothes.

"Lion." Liesel said as Punk and AJ tilted their heads, looking on at the messy picture and nodding in sync, pretending they were completely gob smacked with how good the painting was. (It was really just a messy splash on the paper)

"Wow, I think you're even better than daddy." AJ smiled as Punk laughed.

"She is." Punk nodded, "I could never do something like this." Punk smiled, watching his daughter giggle with a proud smile. She was beautiful. Her smile lit up his world, just like Harper's did. He was proud to be involved with his daughter's as much as he was. A few years ago, he would have been looked at, and been a stereotypical run away father. But he wasn't. He was here for his girls. Whether it was to paint, to put them to bed, to make their dinner, to hold them when they were sick and everything in between. Being there was always enough to satisfy him.

"Liesel, how do you fancy going to Aunt Elise's for dinner?" AJ asked as Punk looked up at her in confusion, "I figured we just go there for dinner. Order take out, see how Dean is doing." AJ shrugged as Punk nodded.

"Yeah!" Liesel exclaimed, "Yeah." She nodded with excitement.

"Ok, well you get cleaned up here with daddy. I'm gonna go get Harper ready." She told him as he nodded with a smile, watching her walk away as he focused his attention back to Liesel.

* * *

"Elise, here's your food." Punk announced, standing in his sister's kitchen, unpacking the chinese food they had ordered, knowing what everyone's orders were. It was a normal occurrence to always be with Dean and Elise. Normally every week they'd go round for dinner with the girls, or Dean and Elise would come to them with the kids. He really loved how close he had gotten to his little sister, but it also made him realise how badly he had treated her in the past when he still worked with his father. He wasn't the brother she needed back then, but he hoped he was making up for it now.

"Where mine, daddy?" Liesel asked, standing in her pyjamas, getting pretty sleepy but still hungry for her dinner. Since the girls would no doubt fall asleep soon, AJ always brought them over in their pyjamas, to save any changing when they got home later. It was easy for her and Punk to get home and just place them straight in bed without disturbing them.

"Mommy is doing yours right now, baby." Punk told his daughter who stood with her stuffed bunny under her folded arms, wandering away out of the kitchen and back to see her uncle Dean who was resting up on the couch with Shay and Toni.

AJ was personally glad that her daughters were close to their aunt and cousins. She was never close to her aunts or uncles when she was little, nor could she even remember her cousins. It was nice to have that sense of family around. Neither her or Punk were used to it. It was a nice feeling.

"This smells so good." AJ said as the kitchen scent turned to Chinese food, her stomach rumbling even louder as she sorted out her daughter's dinner first. Harper was asleep upstairs, in her night time sleep now. Being younger, just one years old, she was just starting to eat solids and was still napping and napping. She was still just a little baby in AJ's eyes.

"Liesel." AJ called her daughter, "Come get your dinner, baby." She said, putting her daughter's dinner down on the kitchen table whilst Elise put down Toni's, "You too, Toni." AJ called as the seven year old walked into the kitchen with Liesel.

AJ quickly sorted out her own dinner, joining Dean in the living room whilst Punk and Elise plated their dinner up in the kitchen still.

"Dean told me everything." Elise said as Punk turned to her, "You might be able to lie to AJ. But I know when Dean is lying to me." Elise said, "What are you doing? Going round there looking for trouble?"

"I just went round to check things out. See who dad's meddling with now." Punk shrugged, "Nothing wrong with that."

"There's a lot wrong with that, Phil." Elise said.

"This was why you and AJ shouldn't find out. There's no need to panic." Punk told her as she rolled her eyes.

"Of course I'm going to panic." Elise said, looking on as Punk ran his hands through his hair, "I think dad is going to appeal." Elise admitted.

"Don't be stupid." Punk rolled his eyes, "He's got too much against his name. He's in there for life, ok." Punk said, "Just stay out of it. It's nothing to do with you or April. Me and Dean will sort it-"

"Dean won't be sorting anything. He's half crippled." Elise reminded her brother, "And actually, it is to do with me. This is our father, trying to hurt us." She said, placing her hand over her forehead, "We should have seen this coming." She shook her head.

"I never thought he'd be able to control everything from inside." Punk admitted, "But there's no way he can get out. Even if he appeals. They have him in for murder, kidnap and one hundred and one other things." Punk said, "Don't worry, ok." He said, watching as Elise just looked down, "You know I won't let anything happen to you. Any of you." He reminded her as she nodded.

"I know." She nodded, "I think as I get older, I get more worried." She admitted with a nervous laugh, "I just don't want this starting back up again. I don't wanna go back for round two." She shook her head.

"There are no rounds." He shook his head, "Whatever happens, I'll take care of it." Punk told her, "Just make sure AJ doesn't find out." Punk said as Elise just looked at him, both of them turning around suddenly as they heard someone creep up behind them.

"Harper woke up." AJ said, pushing by Punk and placing her half eaten dinner on the counter, "I'll go back to that later." She said bluntly, walking by Punk again and out of the kitchen. He could only hope she hadn't heard all of that.

* * *

"C'mon, April. Talk to me." Punk said, finally back in their own home, looking across their bedroom as AJ stripped into her pyjamas, having just put the girls to sleep who had fell asleep in Elise's anyway.

"Oh, we'll talk." AJ spat, looking across at him, "You'll talk. And you'll tell me exactly what it is you're up to." She said, "I feel like I… I feel like I don't even know you-"

"It's not a big deal." Punk promised her, walking around the bed and closer to her, "I was just checking out these guys who my dad is working with now. He's still running the business from behind bars, and he's put these kids in charge of Invictus. I just wanted to check out and see what was going on. It was obviously them who attacked Dean, and if they're taking orders from my dad, I wanna know why my dad is out to get us."

"When has he not been out to get us?" AJ shook her head, "You're putting yourself in danger. The minute you acknowledge your father and his work, you put yourself, you put me, you put our daughters in danger." She said, "I don't feel safe, Phil." She shook her head.

"You should feel safe." Punk said, "I'm not going to let anything happen to you or the girls. You know that." He said as she nodded, "He is behind bars, alright. This is ridiculous. Nothing is going to happen."

"What does it matter? All your father does is order people to do his dirty work for him anyway. He made you do it. It doesn't matter if he's sitting in his office or sitting behind a prison cell. He's getting people to go out and do his work for him, and I am terrified that he's planning to hurt the girls. Do you not remember him taking Liesel from us and putting her in an orphanage?" She asked him as he looked away, not wishing to remember that dreaded time where they partially lost their first newborn baby girl for a full month.

"You don't have to worry, ok. I have this under control. It'll all come to nothing." Punk told her, "Please don't worry about it. Ok?" He asked her, cupping her cheek softly as she sighed, shutting her eyes to enjoy the silence.

"It is my job to worry." AJ said, "I can't lose you, Phil." Her lip quivered, "I thought this was all over." She sighed. She thought that Jack Brooks going to prison would be the be all end all of everything. But she was obviously wrong there.

"You aren't going to lose me." Punk told her firmly, "I promise." He said, pulling her into him tightly as she rested her head on his chest, taking a deep breath of exhaustion and letting a tear roll down her cheek.


	6. Chapter 6

Punk and AJ were both working the next day, and since it was easier, Punk had taken Harper to work with him, whilst AJ took Liesel to the studio. Since Harper was a quiet little thing, and was content in her play pen whilst he worked, he didn't actually mind it, in fact, he liked the company and looking on at her adorable grin. Liesel always got restless. He knew she preferred going with her mother where she could actually move around. Harper was just too small for that yet.

"Brooks, you got a customer." His boss shouted into his tattoo room that he worked in whilst he was giving Harper the banana AJ had packed alongside some other snacks for her.

He turned around and watched as Paige walked in through the door, smiling and standing up to embrace the younger girl tightly.

"Hey." She smiled into the embrace.

"How have you been?" Punk asked her, walking over and shutting the door as she took a seat on the bed whilst he sat across on his chair.

"I've been ok." Paige smiled.

She hadn't seen Punk or AJ in quite a while. Unfortunately, her mother passed away from her illness, and she decided she wanted to take some time away from the states, just to regain composure and have some quiet time to herself.

"Is that you back for good?" Punk asked her.

They'd grown to be close with Paige over the recent years. She was like another little sister to him that he wanted to watch out for. She hadn't had it easy because of his father, and for some reason he felt guilty, but he knew he shouldn't have. He and his father were different people. He couldn't take blame for his mistakes anymore.

"Yeah." Paige smiled, "Yeah, I have an apartment over at the park. I'm working on some illustrations for new books. I really needed that break." She said as Punk smiled.

"Well I'm glad you took it." Punk said, "You want a tea or coffee?" He asked politely.

"No. Actually… I can't stay for long. I'm actually on my lunch break just now, but… you know how me and Sami… well, we sort of took a break when I left. I didn't know how long I'd be gone for, and I didn't want him waiting around frustratedly." She said as Punk nodded.

"Yeah, and I thought Sami was ok with that?" Punk asked, continuing to break up the banana for his daughter and pass the individual pieces to her as she stood in her play pen holding on to the sides.

"He was." Paige nodded, "But… since I got back, he isn't answering my calls or texts, he isn't in his apartment or any of the local spots he normally hangs out at." Paige said, "Do you know if he's taken a vacation or something?" Paige asked.

"I spoke to him a few days ago." Punk shook his head.

"So did I. The last time I spoke to him was when I called him to tell him I'd landed, and he talked about seeing each other later in the week." Paige said, "But… I can't find him." She shrugged as Punk leaned back on his chair, "Should I be worried?"

"Maybe." Punk ran his hand through his hair.

"What's going on?" Paige asked.

For wanting to keep everything on the down low, it seemed like everyone, one by one, were just finding out about this. It was exactly what he didn't want. He just wanted to deal with this on his own, and not drag anyone down with him.

"Dean was done in a few nights ago by these new guys that run Invictus. My dad is still keeping the business running from behind bars, and he's working with these guys." Punk said as Paige sighed.

"So there is a possibility..."

"Maybe." Punk nodded.

"I thought we were done with all this shit." Paige sighed.

"Yeah, and so did I." Punk nodded, "Why does everyone keep saying that like it's my fault?" Punk asked. Both AJ and Elise had already said similar things to him, and it was beginning to annoy him.

"No one is saying it's your fault, Punk." Paige shook her head, "What should I do?" She asked him.

"Just keep calling him." Punk said, "I need to finish my shift here, and then I'll go see if there's anything I can do." Punk said, "I guess this is typical Jack, huh? Taking out and hurting everyone I love, and leaving me to watch it all unfold."

"At least you have love in your life." She rested her hand on his knee, "Don't forget that." She smiled as he nodded. She sensed he was down and upset about it all, and he was right, it was unfair for everyone to get mad at him. He would be the last person to ask for any of this to happen. They all just had to stick together.

"I'll call you if I find him. Don't worry about him. He's street wise. Knows his way around a fight." Punk said as she nodded.

"I'm still worried." She told him as he nodded, "But I know we'll find him." She stood up, smiling over at Harper who was waving at her, "Hi, sweetheart. Are you helping your daddy today?" She smiled as Harper laughed.

"Yeah. She's already inked up a few people." Punk said, "Haven't you?" He turned to her as she nodded.

"I'll let you get on." Paige smiled, "Call me." She said, leaving the room as Punk sighed, leaning back on his chair with his hands in his face.

It was what his father done. He tore down everything in his world, until he could only stand and look on at the people he loved, in pain. His father knew it was the easiest way to torment him. But it still completely amazed him that his father was still at it behind bars. He guessed those letters weren't genuine after all.

"What am I going to do, Harp?" Punk turned to his daughter who just looked at him, sensing his sorrow and waving her hands out for a hug, "Yeah. That would be nice right now." He nodded, lifting her out of her play pen, sitting her on his lap as she rested into him, letting him hug away his sadness as he kissed her head.

Paige was right. His father had no love or reason to live anymore. But he had friendship, and family and so many people who loved him. He was already winning this war.

* * *

"Hey. We're home!" Punk said, walking into their house later that day with Harper, knowing his wife and eldest daughter would be in the kitchen, walking through the hall and into the destination area as he looked at the empty space.

He looked on at the kitchen, staring at the spilled juice box, the still burning stove that hadn't been switched off. It looked like an abruptly left scene, and he panicked.

He rushed into the living room, placing Harper down on the couch as she sat looking up at him, calling AJ as quickly as he could, listening to it ring only once before someone picked up.

"April! April, where are you, where is-"

"She's here. They're both here and both very happy to see me."

Punk paused, "In fact, Phil. The whole family is here." The voice croaked over the phone, "Apart from you and little Harper."

How was this happening. How was Jack Brooks out of prison? Seriously? He was the most dangerous man on the planet. It was completely outrageous.

"Where are you?" Punk asked.

"Where else? The home away from home-"

It was all Punk needed to hear to hang up and be on his way. And he wasn't no fool. He absolutely wasn't taking Harper with him. He left her with their friendly neighbour and headed out right away to Invictus.

* * *

AJ sat with Liesel cuddled into her on a stool in the club whilst Elise sat with Shay and Toni, Dean standing in front of them whilst beside stood Paige and Sami. They really were all here. All AJ could do was whisper sweet soothing words to Liesel, as she was frightened of the situation.

"You know, I was expecting a welcome home party." Jack admitted, standing in front of them whilst the other workers and guys stood behind, "But nevertheless, at least we're all here now."

"Is this what you want to see?" AJ asked with a crack in her voice, "You want to see your family frightened? You want to see your granddaughter scared?" She asked.

"April… the voice of reason from day one." Jack smiled, "I still blame you." He nodded, "You should have stayed away from my boy. I bet you if you had, none of this would be happening." Jack said as AJ just turned away, "Listen, no one needs to get hurt tonight if everyone just does what I say." Jack looked at them all, "It's simple."

"And if we don't..." Dean said.

"If you don't, well… you'll just be adding more casts to your limbs, Dean." Jack said, "I always thought you were a good worker, a good friend, but knowing it was you that fucked my daughter and got her pregnant. Let's just say, you're lucky it's just a few broken bones you have." Jack said.

"What is the purpose for all of this, dad? Just so you could get Phil here? What happens when he does get here? What are you going to do? Kill him? Kill him in front of his wife and daughter?" Elise asked.

"Although that sounds satisfying, I must say. I'm not out to kill my own son, Elise. I'm here to unveil the truth to him. He deserves it." Jack said as Elise sighed, holding a sleeping Shay, taking comfort from holding him.

All their heads turned when they heard the door open, watching as Punk walked in the door slowly, turning to face all his family, his true family, and then turning to his father. The sight loathed him.

"Where is Harper?" Jack asked with sadness.

"She couldn't make it." Punk spat, "She was busy."

"I see." Jack said, "Not lost your sense of humour now, have you?" Jack smiled, "Well, aren't you going to give your father a hug?" Jack asked as Punk walked over to him, collecting whatever saliva he had in his mouth and spitting it out in direction of his father.

He walked over to AJ whilst his father chuckled and wiped his face, "Charming." Jack nodded as Punk stood over AJ and Liesel, stroking his daughter's cheek softly to let her know he was here and it was ok to be scared.

"What's this for? I'm assuming it's just something that involves me, but you had to use everyone as a way to get me to you, or you want them to watch what's about to happen. But guess what, look around you." Punk said as Jack looked around with a nod.

"I know. My family is all here." Jack smiled.

"No. No, you're wrong." Punk shook his head, "This is my family. My wife, my daughter, my sister, niece and nephew, my friends." Punk said, "You have nothing. You are _nothing._ " Punk spat as Jack laughed.

"Oh, Phil. You think having these people behind you is going to make a difference? It's just fun for them to be here and watch this all unfold." Jack shrugged.

"Watch what unfold? Tell us. Tell me what it is you want to make everyone listen to." Punk said.

"Well, I actually have a little presentation for everyone. If you will, Cain." Jack turned around to his assistant who set up the slideshow on the big screen, "Things you didn't know about Phillip Jack Brooks." He read the title as Punk shook his head at the childish nature of all of this, "My dearest April, this one is for you, princess." Jack smiled to her, "Now if you know any of this, April. You just let me know." Jack smiled as AJ just held Liesel close to her, refusing to look at Jack.

* * *

 **A/N; Hey guys! Just to let you know. This sequel won't be that long, as you can see, things are all escalating quickly, but I suggest you stick around as there will be some mouth gaping moments, and an unexpected ending. Thanks for the reviews so far.**


	7. Chapter 7

"Alright dad. You've made my wife cry. You've told her all the horrible things I've done, that I haven't told her about yet, but that doesn't change the fact that she loves me, and I love her, and what we have is good. You have nothing. You had nothing. Mom stuck with you because… I don't know, maybe it was because of me, or maybe because of pity, but I bet my life that she didn't want you either." Punk spat, "So go… keep putting up pictures, keep telling her about things I've done and the lies I've told, but she is still coming home with me tonight." Punk spat.

"Do I look like a man that cares about who loves me? That's always been your problem." Jack shook his head, "You could have been perfect here if you weren't so needy, and I always put it down to your mother, always trying to make light of a bad situation. If you learnt the hard way, you wouldn't be standing here saying all of this." Jack said.

"Yeah! Yeah! Mom loved me! You… you didn't show any sense of emotion what so ever for me or Elise." Punk said, "I look at my daughter, and I can't not express how much I love them." Punk spat, "Because that's normal, and it's life, and in life we love and attach ourselves to those we love." Punk said, "You aren't human. You're dead inside." Punk shook his head, "Now you've said your little bit. You've got me here. Let them all go home, and we can talk… alone." Punk said as Jack shook his head.

"I'm not done." Jack spat.

Punk looked down at AJ, tears running down her cheeks as she held Liesel into her, shielding her away as Elise leaned into Dean, not wishing to see anymore or hear anymore. It was like verbal and focal torture. And it wasn't fair.

"I'd like to go." AJ stood up, walking by Punk and heading for the doors as two men stepped in front of the door, "Please let me go. I don't want to be here." She shook her head as Liesel looked up at her mother crying, scared of where they were and what was going on.

"April, come sit back down." Jack smiled, "I'm nearly finished." He said as AJ turned back around, walking back over to Punk who reached out to comfort her, slapping his hand away and sitting back down next to Sami who wrapped his arm around her, "A little too much for you?" Jack smiled to her as Punk walked back in front of her.

"You're a sick bastard." Punk spat.

"So we've discovered that Phil here isn't only a killer but… he's also a cheater." Jack smiled over to AJ as Punk ran his hands through his hair, "What did I tell you, April? When you got married and had children with him, he would get bored and run off to someone else." Jack spat as AJ looked up at the screen through her teary eyes.

"I didn't." Punk shook his head in a whisper, looking down at AJ who wiped her tears, watching as she looked at the picture of him going into a house, "C'mon, that's fucking useless!" Punk shouted at his father, "That could have been anyone's house." He said as AJ's breath hitched from beneath her, crying so much that she was losing her own mind.

Meanwhile Elise had leaned right into Dean, so to avoid looking on at the scene anymore, Toni beside Dean frightened just as much as a normal seven year old would be, little Shay fast asleep in Dean's arms.

"How come you left the house that next morning then?" Jack asked revealing another picture in daylight of him leaving the house.

"I haven't cheated, you bastard." Punk spat, "I..." Punk looked down at AJ as she shook her head, pressing her hand on her forehead at the disbelief of this, "I have a tutor." Punk said as his father raised his eyebrows, "Yeah. Because I never went to school, I go to a tutor in secrecy because I'm embarassed. You never let me go to school like the normal kids." He said, "I'm not cheating on my wife. Look at her!" Punk spat, "Why would I cheat on her?" Punk said, looking down at AJ who looked up at him. Why wouldn't he have told her?

"Ok, well you managed to talk your way out of that one, doesn't change the fact that you've still killed tons of people." Jack shrugged.

"And I've learned from my mistakes." Punk said, "You're still doing this. And when you die, no one is going to remember you. In fact, I'm one thousand percent sure that no one is going to be at your funeral." Punk nodded.

"I don't care." Jack spat, "When will you realise that I just don't care!" He yelled as Punk looked across at him.

"You should care." Punk said, "What you put into the world comes back to you. And I'm just so tired of living my life around you, and telling my daughter's every night that I'll keep them safe, looking my wife in the eye and knowing she's terrified." Punk spat, "You're done. We're done, and not just on a father son basis, but you are finished." He said.

"What are you going to do, kill me?" Jack laughed, turning around to Cain and the other boys with a chuckle as Punk quickly pulled out a gun from his back pocket.

"Your fucking right, I'm gonna kill you." He said as Jack's smiled faded.

"Phil." AJ stood up, standing in front of her husband, "Please don't. Not here. Not now." She shook her head, looking down at Liesel in Sami's arms hiding away, "You are better than this." She said, "You're always better than this." She cupped his cheeks, "Put the gun away." She said as he shook his head.

"I can't." Punk shook his head, his hands trembling. He knew his way around a gun for many years, and suddenly it felt scary to hold.

"You can. Just put it down." She said, "Death is too good for him. Dead, his guilt means nothing, alive, he has to carry it with him."

"He has no guilt." Punk looked at AJ, "I have to." He said.

"Think of her." AJ whispered, looking at Liesel as Punk turned around to look at her, watching her hide away, frightened with fear, "Think about Harper." She said, "Don't do this. Please." She begged. But it was almost too hard to believe that her words would make a difference.

"Run along." Jack laughed, "Do as your wife says." He smiled.

Punk took his arm and pushed AJ back making sure she was well out the way, pulling the trigger as a loud gun shot sounded through the air.

Elise turned away quickly whilst Dean kept Toni's eyes shielded. Paige placed her hand over her mouth as Sami made sure to keep Liesel's eyes away. AJ watched as Punk dropped the gun, his feet carrying him over to his father who was on the ground.

"I hate you!" Punk yelled, looking on as his father bled out, watching as she tried muttering words. Punk dropped to his knee's beside his dying father whilst a 911 was dialled from one of the boys behind the bar.

"I'm… I'm not..." Jack gasped as Punk looked on in pain, wishing that it didn't hurt for him to watch this, wishing he could enjoy this, but he didn't want to kill his father. He never did.

"What?" Punk said.

"I'm not your… father." Jack said as Punk looked down, "I'm… I'm your… uncle." Jack said as Punk shook his head, "Your mom was… my sister." Jack said as Punk shook his head, not believing it, it didn't make sense, "Me and D-Dennis worked with… worked with your father. He was… my best friend. I introduced him… I introduced him to your mom." Jack croaked as Punk shook his head.

"No… no, it doesn't… it doesn't make sense." He shook his head.

"It will… when you… when you think about it." Jack said, "I loved your… your father like a brother." Jack said as for the first time in his life, a tear welled in his eyes, "He died when you… when you were two. This was the life he… he wanted you to live." Jack said, "I promised him I'd… I'd look after you." Jack said as Punk shook his head. His life was turning out to be the biggest lie he'd ever known.

"But Elise she-"

"Different father." Jack said, "She knew about… about all of this." Jack said as Punk turned to Elise who was crying also, "You started calling me… calling me dad because I was around so much… and me and your mom decided that… that we raised you together." Jack said, "When Lisa died… I didn't know where to… where to turn. You knew me as your… as your father by then, and… it made sense to take Elise in as mine too." Jack said, "You are so like your father. It was sometimes… scary." He croaked, his life ticking on edge as he was losing breath and way too much blood.

"But you… you were married… how could-"

"We weren't." Jack shook his head, "Go… go look out… go look out pictures. Try and find one where… we… we're holding hands, or… kissing, or together." Jack said, "There aren't any. It was always just made for you… for you to believe. Your mom thought it… thought it'd be… for the best." Jack said as tears poured down Punk's cheeks as he shook his head as he seen Jack's eyes beginning to close.

"No… no, tell me more about my father." He said, "No, please don't..."

"He'd be so disappointed in me." Jack said, "I let him down. But I just… wanted you to be… so safe that I… that I didn't want you leaving my sight." Jack said, "He really loved you… you know." Jack said, "The short time he had with you."

"But all the things you done to me… if he wanted you to protect me, why did you-"

"I guess I thought that if… if I always had you… to myself… nothing could ever happen… I don't know… I lost my way. I lost my best friend… I lost my sister… I killed my own… my own brother." He sighed, "All I had was you."

"How long did you know him… my father?" Punk asked, not believing this.

"Since he was 7. We grew up in the… foster care system together. All… All four of us." He said, "You look… you look just like him." He smiled, looking up at Punk who shook his head, watching as Jack's eyes closed over, and never re opened.

"No… no, please don't… come back. Just… tell me more. Please!" Punk begged, collapsing right on the ground, crossing his legs in a basket as he placed his hands in his hair, sobbing loudly as AJ walked over to him, kneeling down as he leaned into her.

Elise cried into Dean as Sami and Paige took the kids out, passing paramedics on the way, not that they could help much now.

And Jack Brooks, who once walked among the living who feared him, finally had took his final breath, a thing his made to belief son thought would be a joyous day. But it was far from that. So very far from that.

"He… he wasn't my father." Punk cried into his wife, still in disbelief.

"I know he wasn't." AJ said as he looked up at her, "I'm sorry, Phil." She shook her head as he just leaned back into her, not even phased that she apparently knew, he was too caught up in all these lies to care. His full life felt like a complete lie.

* * *

 **A/N; And bam! He isn't evil father of the century. Hope it wasn't too obvious that he wasn't really Punk's father. I thought maybe previous conversations between Jack and Dennis would trigger it, or maybe the fact Jack never talked about Punk's mom or Punk never really talked about them being together that much. Gonna be taking some backflashes to back when Punk's father died and what happened. Also backflashes to where Elise and AJ find out the truth too. Hope you guys are enjoying, but it doesn't stop here! Hope you guys will enjoy the aftermath in the next few chapters.**


	8. Chapter 8

"The princess lived happily ever after, in her big, white castle, with all her ponies and dragons-" AJ whispered as she sat on the edge of Liesel's bed, tracing her finger tips around her head softly as she told her a requested story from her imagination, making up anything to put her to sleep, knowing that she liked princess's and make belief lands far far away in pretty castles.

Liesel -despite not seeing much violence tonight as Sami made an excellent job to shield her from it- was still a little restless and confused as to what was going on, and was uneasy about falling asleep without her mother's comforting words. She was a daddy's girl, but times like these… she really just wanted her mother.

"You get some sleep, baby. I'm just downstairs." AJ said, pressing a soft kiss on Liesel's head, leaving the night light on beside her bed as she watched her eyes begin to close, leaving the room and shutting the door behind her.

Harper was already sleeping with their neighbour when they got home, and was now back in her cot, oblivious to what had went on tonight.

AJ was still in shock herself. She didn't think Punk would have really done it, and now that he had, she only wished he knew the truth before he done so. Jack had all the answers, and there was no way of getting them now.

"Is she… Is she ok?" Punk asked, turning to AJ as she walked into the living room after trailing downstairs.

"She's fine." AJ nodded, watching his eyes looked back to the ground. She knew he must have been so confused, and his emotions must have been running high. Everything was revealed so quickly to him, and he never even got a chance to ask Jack for any further information. It was too late.

"I… I don't know… I don't know what to do, April." He shook his head. His hands hadn't stop shaking since he let go of the gun. In that moment, he'd just had enough. He'd had enough of his (made belief) father telling him what to do and completely ruining his life.

"It's alright." AJ nodded, walking over to him and taking a seat beside him on the couch, "You're just in shock." She said as he turned around and looked her in the eye.

"You knew." Punk said, "You knew and you… you never told me." He screwed his eyes up.

"I didn't think it'd be right coming from me. I thought the best person to explain it to you, would be Jack, he knew everything there was. I was just told briefly." She said, "Phil, I would have told you. I would have but-"

"But what? You'd rather see me here, like this, having killed my own f-" He stopped himself and shook his head. It was just that. Jack wasn't his father. His life felt like a complete screw up.

"I didn't think Jack was getting out of prison anytime soon. I didn't think it was something we'd have to talk about." She said.

"I still had a right to know." Punk shook his head, "When did you… when did you find out?" Punk asked as AJ thought back to the day she was told about Punk's real father.

* * *

" _You sure you don't want to come?" Punk asked his wife of just a few months, her pregnant belly round and approaching the end, Liesel in his arms, still just an infant._

" _Yeah." AJ smiled, "I'm just so exhausted. I'm going to take a nap." She told him as he nodded. He was headed round to Elise's with Liesel for some take out and the hawks game, but AJ had pulled out last minute. He couldn't argue with her though, she was pregnant. They had the rule that anything she said, she was right, for the time being anyway._

" _Ok, babe." Punk nodded, "Give your baby sister a kiss." Punk turned to Liesel who was swinging at his hip, lowering her down as she kissed AJ's stomach through her t-shirt._

" _ick!" Liesel squealed with excitement as Punk laughed._

" _Kicking? Is she kicking?" Punk asked, placing his hand on AJ's stomach as he felt his second daughter kick up a storm inside her mother. Finding out they were having another daughter was a slight surprise as Punk was convinced it was a boy. But it didn't change the fact that he was completely over the moon to becoming a father to another little princess._

" _She's been kicking me all day." AJ said as Punk smiled, "You should get going. Don't want to miss the game." She said as Punk nodded, reaching down and pressing a kiss on her lips._

" _We won't be late." He told her, and with that, he left their house, shutting the door behind him as AJ waddled back into the living room, collapsing down on the sofa and sighing exhaustedly. Baby number two (who was either going to be called Harper or Lily. Punk wanted Lily, AJ loved Harper. They agreed to pick straws and whoever drew the short one would have to deal with their name being the baby's middle name) was a whole lot bigger than Liesel was._

" _Oh, baby stop kicking. Let me shut my eyes." She sighed, resting her hand on her bump as she shut her eyes over, enjoying the silence._

 _Punk had been great with making sure Liesel wasn't going crazy on her all the time. It was exhausting looking after such a young infant whilst being heavily pregnant. She didn't know what she'd do without Punk._

 _She turned her head to the clock, "Fifteen minutes." She sighed at such little time until she had to get up and leave, for a man she didn't think she'd really bother doing anything for._

 _She'd received multiple letters from Jack since she and Punk's wedding, and it was all addressed to her. They all wrote the same thing each week. How he urgently had to talk to her, and that it was serious family business._

 _She had no idea why she was bothering going, but she was intrigued as to why he wanted to see her, so she was deciding to go._

" _Jack Brooks." AJ spoke to the police officer outside the visiting room, looking up at him as he checked a list, nodding as he found the name and opened the door for her._

 _She walked into the room where other convicts were, scanning around to see if she could find Jack, spotting him immediately in the corner as she walked over to him, taking a seat across as he looked her up and down. She assumed he didn't know she was pregnant, but to her dismay Elise had told him when she gave him that final visit._

" _You're looking great." Jack nodded as AJ rolled her eyes, looking around with fear._

" _Make this quick." AJ said, "What is it?" She asked him._

" _I'll be as quick as I can. But there's a lot I need to go over with you." He said as she just nodded willingly. She'd come all the way out here, she might as well have listened to what he wanted to say. She never knew it would be so impacting._

* * *

"He told me about it briefly, and then said that Elise knew more, so I went to her a few days later and she told me more-"

"You've known for more than a year?" Punk asked as she nodded, watching him run his hand through his hair, "I thought we promised each other that we didn't lie, we didn't hide things from each other."

"You didn't tell me you go see a tutor-"

"Oh, April!" Punk yelled as he stood up, "It's not exactly the same is it." He looked down at her as she turned away from him, "Why didn't you just… why didn't you just tell me?"

"I didn't know how you would take it, and I thought it'd be better that… that Jack told you. That's why I was trying to push you to go talk to him in prison." AJ said as Punk sighed.

"So what… what did he tell you? When you snuck out behind my back and went to see him?" Punk asked as AJ sighed at his chosen words.

"He just told me that, your mom was really his sister, and your father was his best friend. He explained briefly on how he introduced him to your mom. But he made a point of telling me that they loved one another, and they loved you." AJ said, trying her best to make this situation just a little brighter.

"How did I not remember or know anything-"

"You were only two. Let's face it, if you were to disappear, Harper wouldn't know anything about it in a few years time." AJ said as Punk folded his arms, not knowing why she decided to use that as a comparison.

"How did he die? My real father? What was his name? What… What did he look like?" He rambled as AJ sighed, her heart aching for him as he looked completely shocked and still shaken up.

"He was killed. Jack didn't go into detail, but he said something about, you and your mom being at risk, and him taking the fall for you both, so you could be safe." She said, "From the way I was told, it seemed like your parents loved each other, and were happy, and loved you. It might not have lasted, but you still had it." She said. She knew how much Punk always went on about how much his 'parents' hated each other and how his mom only cared about him. But she hoped he'd take something away from the fact that he did have a father at one point who loved him and his mom, and wanted to raise him, but didn't get the chance. Surely that had to mean something to him.

"I don't remember it." Punk said, "What use is it when you tell me that they loved me or each other? It's the stuff I can remember that sticks with me and sucks." Punk said, "What else do you know?" He asked her.

"Just that, and that… when he died, your mom was scared of taking care of you on your own, so she asked Jack to father you and raise you. She thought you'd need a male figure to look up to. Once she had Elise and passed away, you only had Jack or Dennis, or else you'd both go into foster care. And… by that time you knew Jack as your father. No one ever stopped you from looking to him as your dad." AJ shrugged.

"That's all you know?" He asked as she nodded.

"Elise knows more." AJ could only say. She could sense Punk was angry, disappointed and sad with her that she had hid this from him, but it really wasn't something she thought was in her place to discuss, considering she knew very little information about it. He was shaken up still, completely shocked by the reveal of it all. It couldn't have been easy, and she was worried he'd go out of his mind. She really wanted him to just take a nap.

She watched as he grabbed his car keys from the coffee table and headed on out into the hall as AJ followed him, grabbing onto his arm as he turned around and shook her away.

"No, get off me." Punk spat, "Don't touch me." He shook his head.

"Phil-"

"No. You… you lied to me. You kept something from me that was so personal." Punk sighed, "I wouldn't have want anyone else to tell me, apart from you. Because I trust you, and I know that you'd be there for me." He said, "But I guess I was wrong." He spat as he opened the front door.

"Phil, please." She begged with emotion as he left the house, banging the door shut behind him as AJ leaned against the wall in the hallway, running her hand through her hair as she let a tear roll down her cheek.

It hurt to see someone she loved in so much shock and fear of his own lie of a life. She did feel guilty, but she had her reasons. She just hoped he could look past them. Once he'd calmed down and let everything sink in.


	9. Chapter 9

"Phil, thank God. Have the police spoke to you?" Elise asked as she bolted up from the couch, watching her brother walk through the door, no… watching her brother stumble through the door.

"No." Punk shook his head, "Why?" Punk asked.

"Jack escaped." Elise told him, "They… they might not press charges against you for killing him, as he was an escaped convict. As long as you have a straight story… I think you're gonna be ok." Elise nodded. Her main worries were to make sure Punk didn't get sent to prison, but it seemed to be that he didn't care about that.

"I don't care about police or prison or… anything like that." Punk shook his head, "I want you to tell me what you know. I want you to tell me what you've been hiding from me all this time." Punk said as Elise sighed, running her hand through her hair, "And spare me the same bullshit April is giving me about, not wanting to hurt me, and not feeling right to tell me. You both had your chances. You're the only two people I would have wanted to hear it from. But instead… I had to hear it from him whilst he bled to death."

"I'm sorry, Phil." Elise said, "I am." She said truly, "It just gotta out of hand. I didn't know how I was meant to explain to you that he wasn't your father… wasn't our father." She said.

"And your father?" Punk shook his head.

"I don't know." Elise shrugged, "Some fling mom had and never caught his name." She rolled her eyes as Punk sighed, "From what I hear, your dad seemed like a good person. Despite what he done." Elise forced a smile.

"I've heard." Punk nodded, "But you can't just pass me off with that. I have to know what happened. I have to know where he came from, how he died, pictures of him, his name, everything." Punk said, "He's my… he's my dad."

"Do you want me to put the kettle on?" Elise asked, "Dean is taking a shower and the kids are asleep." Elise mentioned as Punk nodded, following her into the kitchen and taking a seat at the table.

"I didn't mean to upset them." Punk apologised.

"Shay was sleeping the entire time, and Toni didn't see much. Dean made sure of it." Elise said, "Don't worry about that." She told him, understanding that he done what he had to tonight.

"So when did you find out?" Punk asked, thinking that was a reasonable place to start whilst Elise stirred the coffee.

"When I was eighteen." Elise said as Punk groaned, watching her walk over to the table with the coffee and take a seat, "Jack told me he wasn't my father, which bummed me out a little because… it meant we weren't full brother and sisters." Elise said, "And you know Jack, he always… told lies and snaked his way around people. So I started looking for things in our house. I though maybe he knew who my dad was, but I wanted proof anyway." Elise said, standing up and walking away into the kitchen, "And then I found these pictures." She said, taking the box of pictures over and sitting back down, "There was tons of pictures of him and dad." Elise told Punk as she slid along the pictures of his real father, alongside the father he thought he had.

Punk gazed at the picture and realised he'd definitely got his looks from his father. He looked identical to him. He now knew what Jack meant. The picture looked happy and he could see the love shared between to the two friends, "Do you know what his name was?" Punk looked up to his sister.

"James." Elise said, "But he was known around here as Jay." Elise said, "That's what Jack told me anyway." She said.

"So Jack told you about him?"

"Well once I found these pictures, I thought he was my dad." Elise shrugged, "It made sense I guess. At this point I still thought Jack was your father." Elise said, "And that's when he sat me down. Yelled at me first for looking through his things, but then explained to me that… the man in the pictures was your father."

"I guess I know where Harper gets her lighter hair from." Punk said, looking at the pictures, taking in the features of his father. He was young in the pictures, but it didn't mean Punk couldn't see the resemblance to him and in this case, his own daughters too.

"I didn't believe it at first." Elise laughed, "Jack was really our uncle? Who would have thought? Not that he was such a good dad, but such a believable dad." Elise said, "So he told me that, him, James and Dennis started up the business in their garage. Because they were foster kids, that was what they turned to." Elise said, "Mom was obviously there too and Jack gave your dad the go ahead to take your mom out and date her." Elise said, "Here is a few pictures of them." She said, sliding them over to him as he picked up the pictures of his young parents.

That. This right here. These pictures. Were his mom and dad. This was pictures of people who loved each other. Why did it never cross his mind that there were barely any pictures of his mom and Jack together? When he was meant to believe Jack was his father? It did make sense now. Slowly but surely it began to make sense and sink in.

"Mom is beautiful." Punk smiled, "You look just like her." He smiled across to Elise as she nodded, agreeing that their mother was beautiful, and happy with his real father.

"It wasn't long before you were born." Elise continued, pulling out another few pictures for him to look at, ones just seconds after he was born, in his real father's arms, "You were always shown this picture." She said, giving him the picture of Jack holding him proudly. But as a proud uncle. He was always made to believe that was the day Jack became a father.

"They do look happy." Punk smiled as he looked on at the picture of his parents with him. He thought everyone was just saying it to make him feel better, but he really did see the happiness between them.

"Jack told me they were. Your dad was over the moon to have a son. Vowed to do all this stuff with you and he promised he'd start saving for your future, for if you wanted to go to college in the future." Elise said as Punk sighed.

"Didn't last long though, did it?" Punk sighed as Elise frowned.

"He had good intentions." Elise said, "But… two years later. Their business was getting more popular, and they'd moved to some old warehouse. Their names and faces were out on the street at this point and your father knew he was in the deep end." Elise said, "Jack wanted him to go home and take you and mom away, basically go into hiding. But he didn't want your mom living in fear." Elise said, "You know how the business works." Elise said, "They don't go after you, they go after your family." Elise said.

"He took the wrap for us?" Punk asked as Elise nodded.

"He went off on his own, let whoever it was win, so you and your mom could be safe." Elise nodded, "He was beaten and shot. Died before anyone could reach him." Elise said as Punk ran his hands through his hair in frustration. How could he feel pain over someone he never even remembered?

"And then mom decided to pass off Jack as my dad?" Punk shook his head, wondering why his mother had done that. Surely that wasn't what his real father would have wanted.

"Mom was really upset." Elise said, "Well of course she was. She loved your dad. The way April loves you. She wasn't coping well on her own and asked Jack to help out with you. Obviously he did, and then one night she just asked if he would raise you like he was your father." Elise said, "At first he was completely against the idea. He felt it wrong to do that, especially so quickly after his best friend had died. But your mom was terrified of you being in danger, and wanted a male figure around to look out for you."

"And then I just started calling him dad?" Punk asked.

"Yeah." Elise nodded, "You'd already said your first words and called your real father dad, but… I guess you just forgot about it. Jack was always around, so it just stuck."

"And then what?" Punk asked.

"And then, mom began sleeping around and losing herself whilst Jack took care of you. I was conceived, born and mom died." Elise said, "Jack didn't know what to do, and Dennis suggested he take me down to the south, where he lived. But Jack wanted me and you to be together. It was then where, he was the only thing we both had, and calling him dad didn't seem that bizarre." Elise shrugged.

"But if he was looking after me, like my dad would have wanted, why did… why did he treat me so badly?" Punk shook his head.

"I asked him the same thing, and he told me that he was scared of letting you out of his sight. He wanted to protect you so much, that sometimes he just didn't want to let you breathe or go. Like when you met April. He knew she had the power to drive you away, and he thought that would make him less of a protector to you. And he loved your dad so much, he just wanted to make sure you were always ok." Elise shrugged, "Despite his flaws. He had good intentions."

"Putting my daughter in an orphanage was a good intention, was it?" Punk raised his eyebrows.

"In his head, probably." Elise nodded, "I think what you have to take out of this is… you were born with loving parents who loved you and each other." Elise said, "Things just went wrong, and the man who you thought hated you and wanted to see you suffer, was really just trying his best to keep you safe as possible." Elise said, "Jack told me that… not a day went by where he didn't miss your father and your mother." She said.

"It's all still a little confusing." Punk admitted as Elise nodded.

"It will be. But soon it will sink in and make sense, and finally… you can sit back and take a deep breath, and really be free." She said.

"They're all gone." Punk looked across at her, "Mom, Jack, Dennis… my dad." Punk said, "It's just… me." Punk said.

"Maybe that's not a bad thing." Elise smiled, pressing her hand over his comfortingly, "I'm sorry I never told you, and I know April is too. But… we just… didn't know how to tell you and how you would take it."

"I can't be mad forever." Punk said, "It just… would have been better to know before." He said, "Jack should have never posed as our father. We should have been brought up with the truth from the start." Punk said.

"Mom was a mess. If Jack wasn't there to help her, we would have ended up in care." She said as Punk sighed.

"Is my dad buried?" Punk asked curiously.

"Yeah. Wicker cemetery." Elise nodded, "Every now and then April goes and puts a wreath down. The first time she did she said it was cold and dark, like no one came to visit it. She tidied it up and put some flowers down."

"She did?" Punk asked as Elise nodded with a smile.

"She really hated lying to you, you know." Elise said as Punk sighed.

"Then why didn't she just tell me the truth." Punk said, running his hand through his hair.

"The truth hurts sometimes, Phil." She said, "I don't think she wanted to see you hurt."

* * *

Punk got home later on through the night, having left Elise's with his given information, taking a few pictures with him and cramming them into his jean pocket, walking upstairs and quietly passing the girls rooms, finding his way into he and AJ's bedroom where he seen her lying on her side, back facing him, fast asleep.

He didn't appreciate her lying, but he couldn't stay mad. He knew she would never have kept it from him out of her own pleasure. And it was sweet that she went to his real father's grave and placed down flower's every so often. No one else had seemed to bother.

He stripped his clothes off down to his boxers, placing the pictures he had taken on his nightstand, gazing at the one after he was just born, in his proud father's arms. His real father. It was sinking in and making sense, and oddly enough, like everyone was saying, knowing that he was born into parents who loved him and each other did make a difference.

He slid into bed with his wife, shuffling behind her and wrapping his arms around her as she woke up suddenly, turning her head round to look up at him with confusion.

"Hey, are you-" She was cut off as he pressed his lips on her own softly, completely surprised but willingly taking the kiss in, watching as he pulled away.

"I'm ok." He nodded, "Let's just sleep." He said as she nodded, feeling him press a kiss on her cheek as she rested her head back down, feeling his secure arms wrapped around her, not knowing what she'd do without that security he gave her and their daughter's.


	10. Chapter 10

"Are you sure you'll be ok here? What if the police come round? I can stay here, I can get Lizzie to take a class-"

"I'll be ok." Punk nodded to his wife, "Honestly. Go to the studio. Don't worry about me." He said as she nodded.

"Ok." She slung her bag over her shoulder, "Well call me if you need me." She said as he forced a smile.

She was a little hesitant to leave him as it seemed rather sudden that he was convincing her he was 'ok' but he must have gotten all the answers he wanted from Elise. Perhaps giving him some space was the best thing for him. She knew it couldn't be easy for him. She just didn't want him to see her as the enemy because she had kept it from him. She wanted to be there for him, as much as she could.

"I'll be fine." Punk nodded tiredly, watching as she smiled, opening up the front door and leaving for work.

Punk just wanted them to go about their normal routine. He didn't want to be asked nine times a minute if he was ok. He wasn't ill, he wasn't injured. Not physically anyway. He could move around and be stable. He didn't want he and AJ's life with their daughter's to be halted just for him to adjust to what was going on, although that would have been understandable.

He called into his own work and asked to take the five sick days he was entitled to in the win go, only hoping he didn't get sick later on in the year.

He headed back into the living room where he had been keeping an eye on the girls, watching over as Harper sat on her play mat, one of those ones that afforded her to draw on, her 'agic at' as she liked to call it. Liesel, being older, was less amused by the smaller things like that, and was sitting up on the couch, still in her pyjamas whilst watching TV.

He collapsed down amongst the cushions beside her, not noticing that she had looked up at him and was examining him deeply as he looked on at the TV, not really paying attention to the silly programme she was watching, but losing himself in his thoughts, being brought out them when Liesel said…

"Daddy, look sad." Liesel looked up at her father with a frown, kneeling up and pressing her cool palms on his stubbly cheeks, "What wrong?" She asked, always hearing her mother ask that question to her or her sister when they were upset or crying.

"I'm not sad, baby." Punk said, swelling inside at her sweetness, taking her hands and holding them in his, "I'm just a little down." Punk told her, "But I'll be ok." He assured her as she looked into his eyes that mirrored his own.

"Is mommy upset? She was crying yesterday." Liesel said, her little mind remembering last night, ignoring her confusion and violence of it all (thanks to Uncle Sami. Punk owed him), but remembering her mother being upset and crying. It was something she hadn't seen before, and wasn't supposed to see. He felt extremely guilty.

"She was upset." Punk nodded, "But you know when, you and Harper get upset, and you guys cry, but… you dry your tears and be brave?" Punk asked her as she nodded, "Well mommy done that, and she's ok now." Punk told her as she smiled.

"Mommy said I'm the bravest." Liesel placed her hand on her chest with pride as she sank back down on the couch, snuggling into her father's torso as he smiled.

"You are. All three of you are." Punk smiled.

Maybe it was just this that he needed on the aftermath of this tragedy. He wasn't alone. He might have felt like it. And adding it all up now that Jack was gone, it may have looked like it, but he still had his family. His beautiful daughter's, his admirable wife, his loving sister and wonderful friends. He wasn't alone.

Facing everything that had been revealed to him in the past twenty four hours was the hardest thing he'd ever done. Realising that his life had been a total lie since he passed his second birthday was hard to understand, but there was no reason for him to lose his mind over it. Everything he ever truly needed, he had: his wife and daughter's.

* * *

AJ got in from work later on around dinner time. She'd had a pretty restless and agitated day. She couldn't stop thinking about Punk, and if he was ok here, and what he was going to do with his day. It was normal for her to be as worried as she was. She didn't want her husband to be sad or upset. She wanted this to be the be all end all of everything he ever had to do with Jack, his club and his way of life. She wanted him to know that, if given the time and chance, his real father would have kept him safe, and raised him right alongside his mother. Well… that's the way it seemed. His real father seemed to be just like him. It made sense now that Jack and Punk had such different personalities and natures. Because they weren't really related. Well, not in a father/son way.

She dumped her gym bag down in the hallway as she got into their home, resting against the wall as she kicked her trainers off. She was tired and she was hungry and she wanted to shower. All at the same time if she could.

She trailed down the hall and into the kitchen, noticing that dinner had already been cooked, some leftovers for her left on the stove to be heated. The dishes had been done and the kitchen looked cleaner that what she remembered it this morning.

She didn't know where Punk was, but at least he'd had his head screwed on right. She didn't have to worry about him escaping their house like a mental patient.

She quickly heated up the food and stood in the quiet kitchen nibbling away, not really having a big appetite but still hungry enough to eat at least half of her portion.

Eventually, she trailed up the stairs, walking past the girls empty bedrooms and into their own, empty bedroom, nothing but a short and sweet note left on her pillow for her to read.

She picked the note up and sat down on the edge of the bed, smiling with a sigh and placing it down. Despite her feet being sore and her body ready to collapse into a deep sleep, the request was so vague yet so meaningful in the note, and she was willing to go see him.

* * *

"Daddy, what we doin' out here? It's late." Liesel asked, never having been out this late before, on such an adventure. Not that a cemetery was every classed as adventure. It was in her little mind.

"I'm just here to show you something." Punk said as she held onto Harper's pushed stroller, where the one year old was fast asleep in, having fell asleep as soon as they set out after dinner.

"Show me what?" Liesel asked curiously, getting impatient.

Since Punk hadn't a clue where he was really going, he'd had to search the full cemetery, before finally coming across his father's grave, noticing the flowers his darling wife had been putting down, pausing as Liesel stood looking up at him in confusion.

He took a moment as he looked at the headstone, reading the very brief words engraved on to it. _Loving father, boyfriend and best friend. Gone but never forgotten._

Then how come his entire life, he'd been made to forget this man? This man who seemed to have loved him and cared for him, who seemed to have wanted him the way he thought his 'father' Jack, didn't want him.

"Daddy, I'm cold." Liesel huffed, not really having as much as fun as she thought she would. She was cold, sleepy and wasn't all that keen of the darkened area they were in.

"Oh, it isn't that cold, baby." Punk sighed, lifting her up into his arms.

"It is." She argued back, silencing him the way only she, her sister and her mother ever could, "What is this? Where are we?" She asked with a clueless expression.

"Well, sweetheart." Punk said, "My dad… well… this is the only way I can… talk to him." Punk said.

"You have a daddy too?" Liesel asked as Punk smiled.

"I did." Punk nodded, "But… he was taken away from me, when I was really young, and now… this is where I have to come if I want to… talk with him."

"But where is he?" Liesel asked, looking around whilst her arms clung around Punk's neck.

"He's-"

"We can't see him." AJ piped up, quietly creeping up behind her family that she had spotted whilst entering the cemetery, at Punk's request.

"Mommy." Liesel said with a warm smile.

"Hi, baby." AJ smiled, "We can't see him, and we can't… we can't hear him." She looked at her daughter, helping Punk out with his words, "But he's here." She nodded, "And he's listening to us."

She was too young to understand, and too young for AJ and Punk to want her to understand, but their words interoperated the truth just as much as it would when telling her her real grandfather was dead. It was a softer way they were telling her, but still nothing but the truth.

"Thank you." Punk whispered as he looked down at AJ whilst Liesel looked down at the headstone and the flowers.

AJ just nodded and smiled to Punk. She wouldn't have suggested taking the girls down to the cemetery. She thought they were just a little too young to be dealing with something like this, but it was actually rather peaceful, and special.

"What's his name?" Liesel asked her father.

"Well… James. But I think you and your sister would have called him Grandpa J." Punk nodded as AJ smiled.

"So when I's want to talk to grandpa J… I come here?" Liesel asked as Punk and AJ nodded, "What does he want to talk about?"

"Anything. You can talk to him about anything." AJ smiled, "But you don't come here on your own, right?" AJ looked to Punk who nodded immediately.

"No. No, you have to be with mommy or daddy." Punk agreed.

"Ok." Liesel simply nodded, "I'm tired." She sighed, as much as enjoying this new found information from her parents, she was tired and getting extremely sleepy.

"You wanna go to mommy?" Punk asked her as Liesel nodded.

Punk passed Liesel over to AJ who took her eldest daughter in her arms, Liesel's little head resting on her shoulder with exhaustion as AJ looked up at Punk, "I really think he's listening to us." She said, "I know you don't believe in all of that but-"

"No. I think he's listening too." Punk nodded as AJ smiled, "I already feel closer to him, here." He admitted to her.

"I feel the same when I visit my parents." AJ smiled, "It's ok."

"Thanks for putting down flowers and… tidying the grave up." He said as she smiled, "You didn't have to."

"It was the first thing I done when I found out." She said, "I occasionally come down here when we've had our fair share of fights. Ask him to straighten you out. And oddly enough, when I go home, you're always ready to talk things out." She smiled at the strange coincidence that may or may not have been a conspiracy theory.

"I think I can get through this, April." Punk nodded positively as she smiled.

"Of course you will." AJ said, "It's a lot to take in, but we'll get through it. I'm sure of it." She said, "And… I guess I was a little sceptical of bringing the girls here tonight but… it was nice." She said, pressing a kiss on Liesel's cheek who was very much falling asleep on her shoulder.

"I just wanted them to know." Punk smiled, "Just because they have no grandparents around doesn't mean they're completely gone." Punk said as AJ nodded.

"At least your parents are together now." AJ smiled as Punk nodded, turning back to his father's grave.

"Yeah." Punk smiled, "I really hope they're proud of me." He said.

"I'm proud of you." She smiled, "Now either I'm feeling things, or I think I'm being drooled on." She said as Punk laughed, pressing a kiss on Liesel's head as he examined her on her mother's.

"Yep, you definitely are being drooled on." Punk laughed, "Better get them home." Punk said as AJ smiled.

"I'll give you a minute." AJ said, managing to balance Liesel cuddled into her whilst using a free hand to push Harper in her stroller, leaving Punk alone for a few minutes as she slowly walked up the graveyard to the entrance gate.

"I really wish I could remember you." Punk admitted, kicking at the grovel path behind the grave, "But what you done for me and mom… I would have done the same for my own daughter's and wife." Punk admitted, "But I just wish you could have been here." He admitted, the cold air twitching his nose as he turned to look back at his wife and daughter's with a smile.

"I best be off." Punk said, "I told my girls they could come talk to you whenever they feel like it. So you know, if they find their way down here by themselves, keep them safe, yeah?" Punk smiled, "I'll come back, dad. Promise." He nodded, turning on his heel and making his way to his waiting family at the cemetery gates.

* * *

 **A/N; Thanks for the reviews guy! Keep them coming! Love reading what you guys have to say. Like I said, this sequel wasn't always going to be that long, just dealing with the big conclusion to Delicate Findings. As always, I'll be moving forward with a new story soon. I'm willing to take any suggestions via Reviews or PM. But this story still has a few more chapters. So enjoy and review! Thanks again.**


	11. Chapter 11

A week had passed since the death of Jack Brooks -a man who Punk thought was his beloved father for over thirty years- and oddly enough, Punk wasn't looking forward to it like he always thought he would.

Since Jack had somehow escaped (god knows how) from prison, he was marked as an escaped convict and a danger to society. With a few careful words and a wonderful lawyer, Punk managed to dodge around any sentencing for the shooting and was able to relax his shoulders now.

As assumed, Jack Brooks wasn't anyone's favourite around town, therefore the funeral was pretty small. Punk and AJ decided to have the wake back at their house so they could get home for the girls who were being watched by their friendly and reliable, older neighbour. Punk was hesitant to ask Cain and some other boys Jack had gotten to know over the recent weeks back to the house, but AJ convinced him and told him that today wasn't about them. Despite what he had done, it was about Jack, and remembering him and the very small amount of good things he had done in his life.

Cain and the other boys were grateful for the invite and headed back to Punk and AJ's to the small but warm wake. AJ had made some food to spread out in the kitchen for people to help themselves too, and soft chatter filled the air whilst the girls along with Shay and Toni played together happily.

No matter what Punk thought about Jack, a lot had changed regarding his perspective in the past week, and oddly enough… he figured this would be just what Jack wanted, despite the cruel vibes he normally gave off.

"You want a sandwich, baby?" Punk asked Liesel who had followed him into the kitchen.

His suit jacket was discarded the minute they got in, his tie was lying somewhere beneath the pile of coats in the living room, and his top button was undone.

Liesel was hovering around the food, looking at what she could pinch to eat whilst Punk got another drink.

"What's this, daddy?" Liesel pointed.

"Sausage roll." Punk said after assuring himself, watching as she pinched one from the table and dug into the snack, "They're good, right?" He asked as she made a funny face, running over to the trash and spitting it out as Punk laughed.

"They're icky." Liesel shook her head, "Can I have a drink, please?" She asked him as Punk nodded, digging her out a juice box and puncturing it with the straw, handing it down to her. Both her and Liesel had no idea what was really going on. They didn't know Jack, and Punk figured they'd taken in enough information this past week about his real father who he had discussed with them about. Harper was too young for any of it really, she was still in the babbling and giggling stage of her childhood, breezing through life the easy way. With Liesel being older, Punk just assumed that she figured they were having a small get together. She had questioned before why everyone was wearing black however.

Punk noticed that he and his daughter had been being watched for a few minutes, turning to the kitchen door as he looked Cain up and down.

"Why don't you go in and get mommy, baby?" Punk looked down at his daughter who nodded, running away with her juice box and out of the kitchen.

"She's cute." Cain nodded, walking further into the kitchen.

"I know." Punk said, "You alright?" He asked.

"I'm good." Cain said, "It's not something I do often but… I'd like to apologise." Cain said as Punk tilted his head slightly and laughed, "I'm serious."

"You were just taking orders." Punk shrugged, "I've been there. I've ran that club. I… I know how it feels. It's ok." Punk said as Cain nodded, "You were close to Jack?" Punk questioned.

"Yeah." Cain said, "Closest thing to a dad I've ever had." The young boy said, looking down at the ground.

"I guess I can say the same." Punk laughed a little, "You want some advice?" Punk asked as Cain looked up, "Don't turn to that shit as a way out. You can make something of your life, you know." Punk said.

"The club is yours anyway-"

"What?" Punk shook his head.

"After Jack, it's you. It's all yours." Cain said, "I was reading the legal documents a few days ago." Cain said as Punk shook his head. He didn't think Invictus would be his if/when Jack passed away. But then again, with Jack, everything wasn't really what it seemed, "You seem surprised." Cain hinted.

"I am." Punk said, "I didn't know he would have left it to me." Punk said as Cain shrugged.

"I'm just telling you what it said." Cain said, "But don't worry. I'm going back home to my mom to sort things out with her. When I was put into prison she stopped talking to me, stopped writing to me and calling. I don't even think she knows I'm out." Cain said, not sure why he felt comfortable talking to this man when he barely knew him, "I gotta make it right. I don't wanna end up like Jack." Cain said, not meaning for that to sound offensive.

"Good for you." Punk smiled sincerely, "You're still just a kid. Got your full life ahead of you. Make sure you live it right." He smiled, "Before you know it. You'll be married, two kids swinging from your ankles."

"Yeah? Well you make that look easy." Cain said, "Me and my friends will be out from the club in a few days… and then it's all yours." Cain said, sitting down his empty beer bottle, giving Punk a regular, man to man nod. He then exited the kitchen to leave Punk in his thoughts.

* * *

"What are you thinking about?" AJ asked later that night, Liesel in between them on the sofa, fast asleep. Harper had fell asleep earlier on and was in her room. Liesel had just conked out a few minutes ago whilst her parents took a minute to relax from the stressful but almost peaceful day. It was nice to almost say goodbye to the past- well that's how AJ looked at it.

"Everything." Punk replied.

"Impossible." AJ smirked slightly as he turned to her with rolling but playful eyes.

"I'm thinking about Invictus." Punk told her truthfully.

AJ looped her fingers through Liesel's thin, dark hair, making sure not to disturb her but soothe her with her light fingertips, "What about Invictus?" AJ shook her head.

"It's mine." Punk shrugged at his own dismay, "It's all mine."

"But Jack..." AJ paused, "He left it to you?" She asked.

"Apparently." Punk nodded.

"What are you going to do with it? Doesn't everyone know Invictus as the club full of hit-men?" AJ asked with raised eyebrows.

"Not necessarily." Punk said, "I mean, I can't just forget it or sell it. Can I?" Punk said, resting his head back on the soft cushion, "But I can't run a club whilst working either." He admitted.

"Then turn it into something else." AJ shrugged, "It's not the club you own, it's the building." She said.

"And what am I going to turn it into?" Punk asked her.

"I don't know. Have a think about it." AJ shrugged, "You have plenty of time. You don't have to rush." She told him.

"I just can't see it becoming anything other than Invictus." He admitted.

"Keeping it as Invictus… wouldn't that remind you too much of everything? You know… Jack and your past." She questioned.

"Maybe." Punk nodded, "But maybe wiping away everything won't benefit me. I should remember all of that stuff, to look back and think about how far I've come." He said, "How far we've come." He smiled, feeling her reach over, cupping his cheek with a sweet smile.

"I'm so proud of you." She smiled, "I don't care what you do with Invictus. If you want to be a bar man, or you want to run it as well as working in the tattoo parlour, or if you want to sell it, or if you want to turn it into something else." She shrugged, "I'll be there to support you." She said.

"I love you." He whispered faintly as she flicked his nose playfully.

"I love you too." She replied.

Punk looked down as Liesel stirred between them, cuddling into his torso as he swelled with pride. She got more beautiful each day, both her and Harper. Both of them were so different, yet their natures were identical. Harper was fair haired, brown eyed and had her mother's smile and button nose. Liesel was darker haired, green eyed, his cheeky grin and again, her mother's button nose. Similarities and differences were what made them, but what was most important to him personally, was that they were his girls. His babies. And they always would be.

"She's beautiful." Punk whispered, not realising he had said it aloud, having been thinking it in his head the entire time, it casually slipping from his lips as AJ smiled.

"She is." AJ agreed.

"So is her mother." Punk looked up at her as AJ smiled, gazing into his eyes.

"I'm gonna go upstairs." AJ stood up slowly, "Why don't you… put her to bed." She said with a small smirk, leaving the room as Punk smiled to himself.

* * *

He had eventually tip toed up the stairs with Liesel in his arms, taking her into her bedroom and getting her sleepy body ready for bed- taking her pletes out, putting her pyjamas on and sliding her into her bed.

"Goodnight, princess." He stroked his hand over her forehead down past her hair, "Daddy loves you." He pressed a gentle kiss on her head, watching as her nose twitched and she wriggled over on to her side.

He shut off the night light beside her bed and left the room, closing the door over and heading into he and AJ's bedroom, shutting the door behind him.

He turned around, looking over at his wife of nearly three years, smiling without force, looking on at her standing in her simple black dress she had wore today with sorrow, seeing her in a different light now as it was just them two.

He met her at the bottom of the bed, stroking his hand down her cool arm whilst she purred like a little kitten, "Hi." She whispered with a comfortable sigh, smiling up at him with dreamy eyes.

"Hi." Punk replied.

"We can move on now. Can't we?" She asked him as he nodded.

"Yeah. Looks like it." He retorted.

"Good." AJ whispered, "Because I'm going to have another baby." She looked up at him.

Punk stared at her in disbelief. _Another_ baby? He sure was ploughing through making the dream team he'd always wanted. The girls were still so young, but what was scary was… he didn't even care. Another baby. Another little life full of love. He was over the moon as any normal husband would be, but still… shocked of course.

"How do you know? Do you know for sure?" Punk asked her, each time she revealed her pregnancies to him, he sensed he was more calm. Liesel was a shock for sure. He was still in a bad place. Finding out about Harper was a dawdle, and would always be special as it tied in with their wedding night. And now this. He felt like he deserved an award for being so calm.

"Morning sickness, the cravings, my boobs… I'm surprised you've not noticed actually." She admitted, "We're going to have another baby." She smiled with a laugh to her voice, clasping her hands as he smiled.

He pulled her in for a warm, confiding hug, kissing her loudly on the cheek as he embraced her and this moment. On a day he said goodbye to a long term (despite what he done) loved, family member. He was saying hello to the beginning of another new life.


	12. Chapter 12

Five months had passed by, and what a quick five months it had been. Invictus had been the main priority within the five months, and Punk had been working at night for it, whilst carrying out his work in the tattoo parlour during the day. It made it easier that AJ was off on maternity leave now. She could watch the girls whilst he was busy.

He decided that Invictus couldn't be anything other than Invictus, but he had decided that it needed refurbished, definitely.

It surprised him of how little he actually knew about running the club. It was always just a place for he and Jack to meet and discuss plans and business with the other boys. They'd hire waitresses and bar men to do all the stock work etc.

Dean and Sami had obliged to working full time at the bar. They both liked the idea of having days off and working nights. Paige had also offered to help out when she could, but Punk knew he could hire some other guys and girls if he needed to. With a new baby on the way for he and his wife, as well as keeping on top of taking care of their two daughters, he didn't think he'd have time to be running a bar everynight.

"Ok, turn it on." Punk said, standing back outside the club on the street, watching Dean steady on a ladder at one side whilst Sami stood at the other, flicking on the switch as the sign lit up.

Punk was trying his best to make the club look good. It had been needing freshened up forever and it was finally looking like a place that people would want to come to.

"Looks not bad." Punk nodded. It was hard to tell if the lit up sign was good as it was still daylight, but from what he could tell, it was going to look great when it turned night.

They were opening in a few nights and Punk really wanted everything to be perfect. He'd been taking the girls out with him to put up flyers, to give AJ a break as they were always swinging from her hip. She wasn't enjoying her pregnancy unfortunately, she'd been hospitalised a few times with her back and at times was on bed rest. He couldn't remember how many times she had stated that this was them done. No more babies. And the fact they were in the middle of a scorching Summer wasn't helping her mood anymore. He had to get air conditioning put in their house because of her constant moaning. But he gave her the right to moan. It was super warm.

"What are you doin' here, baby?" Punk asked, seeing AJ walk down the sidewalk as Dean and Sami headed back into the club to help stack the stock they had just been delivered.

"I needed air." She told him simply, holding her two hands at her lower back. She was big, maybe that was just the problem. She had always been gifted with a small, petite bump in the past.

"Back sore?" He asked her with a frown as she nodded, "You shouldn't be out walking then."

"I was too warm. And the doctor said I should be exercising too. I can't just become a couch potato." She told her husband. She was seven months along and felt like she was ready to bop already. Another two months of this was tiring just to think about.

"When have I to pick the girls up?" Punk asked her.

"Elise said they could stay over there tonight. I took her up on the offer because a quiet night alone sounds really nice. Don't you think?" She asked him as he smiled.

"Yeah." He nodded.

"You needing any help?" She asked politely, screwing her eyes up as the warm sun directed straight onto her, just wanting to annoy her.

"Not from you." He said in the politest way, "Go home. Put your feet up. Rest." He told her.

"But I'm bored." She moaned like a child, "And I'm lonely." She sighed.

She hated that he was always busy these days. Of course she loved his dedication to fixing the club up and also working for his own wage at the tattoo parlour, but she missed seeing him, and she felt whenever he came home, she was either sleeping or ready to fast asleep.

"Well you can come in and talk to me." He told her, "But you aren't lifting anything." He warned her as she smiled, following him into the club and finding a comfortable seat on rectangular, soft block.

She had to admit, Punk had really turned this place around. It was inviting and welcoming now. The sense of fear you normally got when walking in had disappeared. He had arranged for entertainment to be on every Friday night. Whether it be a singer or a comedian or a DJ. She was really proud of his commitment.

"Do you even know how to pour a beer?" She asked as Punk walked behind the bar where Dean and Sami were changing the barrels. Paige was fixing up the tables, giving them their finishing touches, placing drink menu's on each table and little lantern lights. The place looked amazing. Truly.

"Do you?" Punk raised his eyebrows over to her.

"I'll have you know my first job was bar attending. When I lived in France." She told him with a smug smile.

"Ok. Come show me then." He smiled as she got up, walking around the bar and in through the back, taking a pint glass from the dish washer and lining it up with the beer hose, pulling the leaver down and pouring a perfect beer as Dean watched with fascination.

"No one is gonna come here if you can't pour a perfect beer. Just saying." She held her hands up.

"I can pour a good beer." Dean rolled his eyes, grabbing a pint glass and pulling the leaver down, AJ sniggering as she watched the head on the beer become larger than the beer itself, "It's just… bubbles from the dish washer." Dean shrugged, pouring the beer down the sink and walking away with embarrassment.

"So all this time you've been hiding your bar knowledge from me?" Punk asked her.

"Don't get me wrong. I only worked in the bar for a few months." She told him.

"Well… when you pop, and my boy is here, maybe you take a few shifts behind here for me." He smiled as she laughed, resting her hand on her bump.

"I might, if you tell your boy to stop growing. Or else I am going to pop soon. Too soon." She said, watching as Punk crouched down, knocking light knuckles to her belly.

"Hey, little man. Stop getting big, mommy can't handle it." He said as AJ jumped at the sharp kick their unborn son just gave out.

"And tell him to stop kicking me." She added.

"And stop kicking her too." Punk smiled.

If there was one thing that was really making her pregnancy bright, and making all this pain completely worth it, it was the fact they were having their first son. Punk was completely over the moon. It was secretly what they were both hoping for. He couldn't wait to have a son, and be there for him like he was for the girls. It was a new excitement, and he finally felt like he was gaining some on his side of their family.

* * *

Punk finished up at the club for the night and locked up, knowing he had everything well on it's way was a huge relief.

Since Liesel and Harper were staying with their aunt, Punk decided he wanted to treat his wife and take her out. They hadn't had a date night in so long, and he figured she needed to let her hair down for the night.

He took her to the small Italian restaurant that they went on their first date. The same place he had taken her dancing to afterwards, and practically swept her off her feet. The restaurant hadn't changed a bit and believe it or not, they got the exact same table.

"Feeling a little better?" Punk asked her, staring across at her beauty as she smiled with a nod.

"Yeah." AJ smiled, "And not just because I had a great pizza. But because we never do this. I miss this." She rested her hand on top of his as he smiled.

"I miss it too." He nodded in agreement, "I'm sorry if you think I've not being paying attention to you these past few months. I've just been so busy with the club and… I really want it to work." He admitted.

"It will." She smiled, "And I'm fine. You know how I get anyway, sometimes I like being alone."

"And sometimes you're incredibly needy." He added as she laughed.

"I've got that under control now." She said as he smiled, "I want to eh… talk to you about the baby's name." She said.

"Oh, good. Because I am completely out of ideas." He told her truthfully.

"Ok. Well… I'd really like it if we called him James." She said as Punk smiled sweetly.

"Are you sure you'd-"

"Yeah." AJ nodded right away, "I really want to."

"I like it too, but how about… we call him Jay." Punk shrugged as AJ smiled.

"Jay." She whispered, looking down at her grown belly, "Hi, Jay." She rubbed her belly with comfort as Punk smiled, "And… he's kicking again." She looked across at Punk.

"He must like the name." Punk said as AJ laughed.

"He must." She smiled, exchanging a warm smile with her husband as they proceeded to enjoy the rest of their night.


End file.
